Burning Remnants
by Danball Vampire Shogun
Summary: A chance encounter with Zeref after a job leaves Natsu lost and confused in some new world. Where young girls walk around with scythes, dark creatures are after the extinction of humanity and the young are trained to keep the peace. Eh, Natsu doesn't care too much about all that stuff, it didn't sound too different from Earthland. It was certainly just as chaotic...
1. Watch Out Remnant! Here Comes Natsu!

"Oi...how did I get here again?" The fire dragon slayer with a head of spiky pink hair asked as he scratched the back of his head. His clothes were torn and his strength was depleted, he honestly felt like he'd taken some nasty fall. He felt a small weight on his shoulders and reached back with a weak hand and felt the fur of a cat.

"Oh Happy...that you pal?" He felt the weight shift before he heard a high-pitched voice begin talking.

"Natsu? What happened?" The small blue cat asked a he scratched the back of his own head just like his friend.

"I don't know...where are we anyway?" He took the time to look around at his surroundings. He was in a dark alleyway, the sky having darkened to night contributed to this. Natsu slowly picked himself up, placing a hand against the wall to lean on, his legs not having too much strength in them. He limped over to where he saw the alley lead into the open, intending to find out where he was. Happy sat on his shoulder, not having much energy for flying.

"What the heck is this place? I've never seen any town like this." He said aloud, looking around at the strange town he found himself in. The buildings here were high it seemed and it looked pretty sophisticated. It reminded him of Crocus but it was still completely different. Lucy would probably love this place...

"I dunno Natsu, but it doesn't look like anywhere in Fiore..." Happy mumbled, his large eyes also looking at his surroundings. Natsu slowly leaned off the wall, feeling a bit of strength return to him as he stood up straight before randomly choosing a direction and following it. No sense in standing still after all.

"But weren't we on our way back from a job? How did we end up here?" Natsu asked as he tried racking his brain for how they'd ended up in this strange place. "Wait a second! I remember!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 _Natsu and Happy were on their way back to the guild hall after their job, having just completed it and gained the reward for taking care of some bandits bothering a town._

 _"I'm still fired up from that job, Happy! I wanna fight something!" Natsu exclaimed while Happy just shrugged._

 _"You always wanna fight something. I bet you'd fight a wooden box if you felt like it." The Exceed snarked, taking a bite out of his fish.  
_

 _"Natsu..." Both of them stopped as Natsu turned around to be greeted by Zeref, who stood as emotionless as ever, his red eyes staring straight at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer glared at him as his fists ignited, "Hey! I remember you! You're the guy from Tenrou Island!" He screamed as the Dark Mage before him continued staring._

 _"Natsu...I need you to do me a...favor." He said as he took a step towards Natsu, engulfing his hand in black magic as Natsu tensed. The dark magic in Zeref's hand expanded as he held it up, it was roughly the size of Natsu's entire body. "I need you to fix a mistake of mine. An evil I've unleashed upon innocent people." Natsu raised an eyebrow at the request._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked, his eyes glued to the manifestation of dark magic that swirled ominously. He was keeping a close eye on that thing, he didn't want to know what it did._

 _"Go there. Fix my mistake. The experience will make you stronger and then you may be able to finally put an end to me." Zeref monotoned as the black ball of magic hovered it's way over to Natsu, swallowing both him and Happy and slowly beginning to contract inwards._

 _"Natsu! It's shrinking! I can't move!" Happy screamed as he struggled to free himself from the dark prison that was slowly swallowing them, bringing them into the darkness of the unknown._

 _"Hey! Let us go will ya!" Natsu yelled as Zeref merely watched them as they were taken to another world he had damned. The creatures he had unleashed there all those years ago that hunted humanity endlessly, he knew Natsu could save that world and he would get stronger doing it. Soon, Natsu Dragneel would have the strength to finish him..._

* * *

Natsu growled as he remembered how he'd gotten here, "It's all that jerk's fault! What am I supposed to do now!" Natsu screamed as he roared fire in his anger, causing Happy to sweat drop.

"Maybe not getting so worked up like you usually do might help..." Happy muttered, Natsu calming down...slightly to begin walking again. The fire Mage walked without purpose, being someone that didn't know where in the HELL he was, he couldn't do much else.

Such is the life of a fire breathing dumbass in a big city at night.

"Hey Natsu? Does this mean we're in a different world? You know like Edolas?" Happy asked, Natsu shrugging in response.

"Guess so buddy. I don't know why that Zeref guy sent us here but we just gotta roll with it, ya know?" Natsu answered, taking DIMENSION hopping rather casually. It made sense, it wasn't his first time doing it after all. He was a guy that had already met a wimpy alternate version of himself, he didn't even _flinch_ at this.

Natsu's nose twitched as his head turned to the right, "I smell fire. C'mon Happy, we're going this way!" Natsu exclaimed, a large grin on his face as he went running off, Happy holding onto his shoulder tightly to stay on. On his way to his unknown destination, Natsu looked up into the sky and saw...an airship? Was that fire coming out of it?! Someone had to be shooting out those delicious looking flames! It looked like they were aiming at something on one of the rooftops! Natsu grinned as he picked up the pace towards the building. Time for a snack.

He found a ladder and jumped onto it, quickly ascending. Happy just gave him a look from his place atop his head, "You don't even know what's going. You just wanna fight someone, don't you?" Happy got his answer from the wild grin that spread across Natsu's face.

Natsu peeked his head up from the ladder and saw...a girl with a giant scythe? Now he was having flashbacks of that Erigor weirdo...he saw a tall, blonde woman with a riding crop in her hand. The last person he saw was the person on the...flying thing...that was chucking out fireballs at the two below, he couldn't see that person's face but he knew it was a woman, judging from the body.

While it was true that Natsu had no idea what was going on, he didn't really care. He was Natsu Dragneel! He never thought things through! Punch first, ask questions later!

He jumped onto the rooftop and landed in front of the girl with the big scythe, causing her to widen her eyes at the unexpected arrival as Natsu grinned when he saw multiple fireballs heading his way. Every single fireball that was launched was sucked into the gut of the hungry fire dragon.

"Whoa! Are you EATING it?! Doesn't that burn..." The girl behind him exclaimed in shock as Natsu swallowed all of the fireballs, wiping his mouth with his hand. A feral grin spreading onto his face.

"I'm all fired up now!" He took a deep breath, his cheeks and stomach bulging as he gathered fire into his lungs. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The burning flames smashed into the Bullhead, temporarily sending it off course before it righted itself causing the woman on board to stumble. The woman seemed to glare at Natsu, who grinned back up at her as they flew away, leaving only Natsu and the two other females.

"What did you just do?" The blond woman asked with a slightly harsh tone, bringing Natsu's attention over to her. Her green eyes were now staring directly into his, he blinked before he seemed to actually register that there were other people there as well. When Natsu Dragneel was fired up, he didn't give a shit about his surroundings.

"What do ya mean? I chased that crazy chick off for you." Natsu shrugged while jerking a thumb in the direction that the Bullhead flew off in. The woman's eyes only seemed to grow harsher as she stared at the Fairy Tail Mage. The girl from before seemed to bounce around in front of him.

"Whoa! That was so cool! How'd you do that? Was that your Semblance?" The young girl there asked Natsu at the speed of sound in a voice that sounded oddly reminiscent of a sugar high chipmunk.

Or Lucy. Same thing really.

"I'd like for the both of you to come with me." The woman told them, Natsu raising an eyebrow while Happy, who had just hopped back onto Natsu's shoulder, tilted his head. The girl's reaction seemed to reflect more on Happy's than Natsu's...adorable and clueless.

* * *

Natsu didn't truly get what was going on if he was being honest with himself. That angry woman with the glasses had dragged him and this girl into a room with a single table and a slowly dying light. Natsu, having been forced into a change of clothes, was sitting with his arms crossed next to the scythe chick. Natsu wore a black hoodie, he had ripped off the right sleeve for it to feel like his old shirt. He also wore blue jeans, which he slightly disliked, preferring his old pants. He kinda felt like he was dressing like Gray...ew.

Happy remained on his shoulder, having found a comfortable spot on it. The blonde bespectacled woman paced back and forth before them while Natsu turned to the girl next to him, "Oi, what's your name?" He inquired for her name, feeling like putting a name to that giant red scythe. The girl smiled at him, her silver eyes filled with childish mirth.

"My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. What's yours?" She stared at him with those silver eyes, Natsu gave her a grin.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Natsu exclaimed proudly, his Fairy Tail insignia proudly on display. Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Fairy Tale? What about fairy tales?" Natsu almost began screaming at her for not knowing Fiore's number one freaking guild, but a tap to the shoulder from Happy reminded him that they weren't even in Earthland anymore much less Fiore.

"Nevermind Natsu. He's a big, hot-headed dummy." Happy casually insulted his friend, who looked just about ready to throw the Exceed in the way of high speed traffic.

Or in front of Erza after someone messed with her cake. Same thing really.

"Oh! He talks! Aw, he's so cute! What's your name little guy?" Ruby asked as she gushed over Happy, glomping him as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"I'm Happy." Happy simply replied as he let Ruby huggle him some more. Ruby suddenly stopped before turning to Natsu, a curious glint in her eye.

"Didn't you call yourself a wizard? So you can do magic?" Ruby asked, the curiosity in her eyes changing to excitement. Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. You can't?" He asked, once more forgetting that he was no longer in Fiore. Ruby rapidly shook her head, her excitement making way for a childish grin and vibrant silver eyes.

"No! Do a trick for me! Please?" Natsu was possibly hit by the most powerful set of puppy dog eyes that he swore that should have been a magical attack on its own. Natsu, hit full force by this girl's magical strike, lit each of his fingers ablaze and spelled out his name going from his pinkie to his thumb. Ruby's hands had slapped her cheeks, pushing them up so much that the girl looked like a fish with sparkling eyes. Sparkling meaning that her eyes had literally transformed into stars...

"That is so cool! How did you do that?" Ruby asked, Natsu grinned.

"This is my magic. Fire-" The woman's riding crop slammed against the table, causing both Natsu and Ruby to jump. Happy had leaped up into Ruby's hair from the sudden sound. Natsu gave the woman a deadpanned glare.

"Enough of this childish banter! Boy, I'd like for you to tell me what it was exactly that you did tonight." Natsu felt his eye twitch, he was just about to explain his magic before this woman came and interrupted him...

"That was my magic. Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said, giving Happy the silent signal to takeover for the rest. Happy was always better at explaining different forms of magic than he was...for some reason...

"Natsu uses the fire of the fire dragon, it's a type of magic called Dragon Slayer and is the only way to kill a dragon. Natsu's magic lets him eat any kind of fire he sees. When a Dragon Slayer eats their own element, they get back their strength." Glynda raised her eyebrow at this while Ruby just looked a little confused.

"And are there other kinds of these...Dragon Slayers?" She asked the blue cat, who nodded in affirmation.

"Aye! There's the Iron Dragon Slayer, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Light and Shadow." Happy replied as Glynda placed a hand under her chin while Ruby raised her hand.

"So...you didn't answer my question before...is this magic your Semblance?" Ruby asked as Natsu tilted his head before shrugging.

"I don't even know what a Semblance is." Natsu admitted. "I'm just using my magic like I always do." Both females in the room stared at Natsu as if he grew a second head, causing much confusion for the young dragon slayer. Glynda leaned forward until she was staring Natsu right in the eye.

"How can you not know? Our very way of survival depends on it and our Auras!" She yelled at him, he just glared back at the lady.

"Hey, I said I don't know what you're freaking talking about!" Natsu yelled back at her before registering what she said. "And I don't know what an Aura is either!" Glynda was about to loudly voice her own disbelief, she was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A bespectacled man walked in, his hair silver from age and his eyes holding a vast amount of wisdom. In the man's hand was a plate of cookies, which Ruby immediately began drooling at the sight of.

"Now Glynda, I don't believe yelling at him will help." The man stated as he sat across from the two before him. "Ruby Rose and Natsu Dragneel, correct?" He asked, getting a nod from Natsu and non-committed grunt of affirmation from Ruby, who was too busy stuffing her face with cookies.

"Who are you, gramps?" Natsu inquired, Ruby looking up from her cookies to answer the pink head.

"This is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy for training future Huntsmen and Huntressess." She identified the man before him, leaving Natsu clueless.

"Bacon Academy? Sounds tasty! Can I go?" Everyone present promptly sweat dropped at the idiotic hothead before them that apparently had a hearing problem.

"You've misheard Natsu. I am headmaster of _Beacon,_ the school that trains the aspiring protectors of mankind, Hunters." Ozpin took time to explain, to which Natsu merely scratched the back of his head.

"So you have a school for training people to fight?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from Ozpin. Ruby was still scarfing down cookies at an alarming rate, the world around her meaning nothing.

"Basically, I suppose. Tell me Natsu, how old are you?" Ozpin asked, a growing smile on his face as Glynda's face morphed into one of horror as she realized Ozpin's intentions.

"Seventeen...why?" Ozpin's smile only grew at the answer.

"Then you're at the perfect age." Seeing Natsu raise a brow, Ozpin continued. "The perfect age to enter Beacon, that is." Happy raised a paw at this.

"Sorry but Natsu's WAY too stupid to go to school! He'll just make himself look dumb." Happy once again blatantly insulted Natsu without skipping a beat. "Natsu's brain is about this big." Happy said...not really doing anything with that statement.

"Happy, you didn't do anything." Ruby stated as Happy nodded.

"Aye! Natsu doesn't have a brain!" The poor little snark was sent flying across the room by an annoyed Natsu, who was now standing in indignation. His eyes narrowed in a comical fashion.

"Shut up! I'll go and join Bacon or whatever and show you how smart I am!" Natsu yelled at Happy. "You mean not at all?" Natsu growled at his Exceed partner for that comment.

"So you're interested in joining?" Ozpin asked as Natsu shrugged.

"I guess. As long as I get to fight some strong people then I don't really care!" Natsu exclaimed with his usual grin spreading his lips. If this school had some strong people then who cares? He just wanted a good brawl!

"You are interesting one, Mr. Dragneel. Alright then, both you AND Ms. Rose are invited to Beacon." Ruby dropped the cookie in her mouth, the treat hitting the floor with a soft thump as the girl leaped into the air in joy.

"Yes! Beacon here I come!" Poor Glynda in the background seemed like she was expecting plenty of headaches in the near future...

* * *

"He never said we'd be flying..." Natsu groaned as he lay on the floor of the flying Bullhead. Poor Natsu was not expecting the flight to the school. Everyone gave him and Happy a wide birth, while Natsu saw another boy in the same condition as him. He felt empathy with this guy.

He knew the burden of motion sickness.

"Yes he did. You just weren't listening because you were too busy thinking about what strong people you might get to fight." Happy deadpanned, Natsu groaning again in response.

"This guy? Are you sure, Rubes?" A girl with blonde hair asked as she and Ruby stood over Natsu's downed form. "Yeah Yang! I saw what he did! He uses magic!" Ruby insisted as Yang raised a brow.

"A wizard with motion sickness? Now that's funny." Yang chuckled as Natsu held his stomach from motion sickness...

...as well as hurt pride...

"You've got a girl laughing at you, Natsu. Critical hit."

Happy was not helping.

* * *

 **Yeah. I put Natsu in Remnant. Why? Because this is FanFiction and I can do whatever I want.**

 **Anyway, welcome to Burning Remnants! That's all I'm gonna say, you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter to see everyone's favorite dragon slayer tear through the world of Remnant like a wild tornado.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Gonna Be the Strongest Huntsman!

"Land! Sweet unmoving ground! I missed you!" Natsu cried tears of joy as he got off the Bullhead, kissing the ground. Happy merely stood over him.

"Drama queen..." The blue cat muttered as Natsu picked himself up and let Happy rest on his head.

"So, this is Beacon, eh? The place sure is big..." Natsu marveled at the huge school before him, the size almost rivaling that of the palace of Mercurius in Crocus. "Definitely seems like some high-end school or whatever." Natsu said as Ruby stood next to him, her older sister having ditched her.

"Well yeah. This place is meant to train the future defenders of the peace, Natsu. It's gonna look really fancy." She told him, despite Natsu looking around before choosing a random direction to take off in. Natsu gave a happy cry as he burst off in eagerness, leaving a spinning, dazed Ruby in his dust, who immediately fell over onto some luggage.

Moments later, the sprinting Natsu could've sworn he heard an explosion...

"Hey Natsu? Now that we're actually here do you know where we're supposed to be going?" Happy asked, Natsu immediately stopped dead in his tracks as the realization that he was lost hit him full force.

He didn't know where anything on this campus was...

"Crap! I don't know where the hell I am!" Natsu screamed to the heavens. He was so far from where they landed too! Now how was he supposed to find his way back?

"Maybe I could help you with that." Natsu heard a soft, feminine voice say from behind him. Natsu would have to really thank this person, who he assumed knew the way around this place from their last statement. With a grin, both Natsu and Happy turned around to greet...

"ERZA!?" Both Natsu and Happy screamed in fear at the sight. Long red locks...armor...a sword in hand...it really was Erza...

Natsu was about to take off again. He did NOT wanna deal with Erza's wrath today! However, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from running and forcing him to receive his beating like a man. What would Erza punish him for this time...?

"Hold on a second. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I'm not sure who this Erza person is but that's not me." She introduced herself with a smile. Meanwhile Natsu seemed to calm down, despite feeling his heart bump in his chest from the near heart attack. "So, what's your name?" Pyrrha asked the fire dragon slayer, who gave her his trademark toothy grin.

"Natsu Dragneel! I'm-" He quickly cut himself off before once again introducing himself as a Fairy Tail Wizard to someone who had no freaking clue as to what Fairy Tail even was. "-gonna be the strongest huntsman there is!" He quickly exclaimed at the end, creating a new goal for himself right then and there. Becoming the strongest of all of these hunters? Sounds like a challenge! And Natsu loves his challenges!

Pyrrha giggled at his enthusiasm, "I'm sure you can do it if you train hard, but you'll have to get past me first. I have the same plans." She challenged him with a smile. Pyrrha was hoping Natsu truly meant what he said, she'd love to have a good match with someone. She also noticed that Natsu doesn't know of her reputation as Pyrrha Nikos the Untouchable Champion which made her rather happy.

Natsu lit his fist ablaze, his face nearly splitting apart from his vibrant, challenging grin. Pyrrha was slightly caught off guard when she saw the fire coalesce around his clenched fist. "Alright! Let's fight sometime!" Natsu exclaimed eagerly, leaving Pyrrha to giggle once again. Happy raised a paw from his perch on Natsu's head.

"Look Natsu! You have another girl laughing at your stupidity!" Happy quickly flew into the air before Natsu could grab him. Pyrrha gave an incredulous look towards Happy.

"You have a talking, flying, blue cat? You're certainly interesting, Natsu." Pyrrha smiled as Natsu shrugged, letting Happy fly over to Pyrrha. He set himself down on her own head of vibrant red hair.

"Be careful when you hang around Natsu. His stupid has been known to be slightly contagious." Natsu would have sent Happy flying if he hadn't been on Pyrrha and despite how much Natsu wanted to fight her, even he wouldn't punch her after just meeting her...

Happy had this freaking planned!

"Shut it, Happy! I ain't stupid!" Natsu shouted at the smug looking blue cat, who looked away towards the opposite direction as Natsu growled at him. Pyrrha released one last giggle before motioning for Natsu to follow her.

"C'mon Natsu, I think the meeting hall is this way." With that, they both were on their way towards where everyone else had gathered. On their way, Pyrrha turned to Natsu, a vibrant smile on her face. "So, Natsu, would you like to be friends?" She asked, sincerely hoping he would accept. She liked the idea of having Natsu as a friend, he treated her like another human being. He never looked at her like someone above him, she liked the feeling of casually talking to someone without them feeling she was too good to talk to.

Meanwhile, Natsu raised a brow, "What are you talking about? We're already friends in my book." He wasn't sure what the purpose of asking to be friends was. If two people could smile and laugh together like they were just doing, then they were already friends in his eyes. "Don't you think so?" Natsu asked her, noticing the surprised look on her face at his statement.

"Well, we just met...I wasn't expecting you to consider me your friend so quickly..." She muttered as Natsu grinned at her.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that we met each other and now we're friends!" Natsu gleefully exclaimed, his grin in place. Pyrrha didn't really know how to respond, she never really had any friends before since everyone believed her to be too good for them. Natsu...Natsu was different. She had a feeling that even if he knew of her reputation, he still wouldn't care. He just seemed like that kind of person.

Although, she still wondered who this Erza person was to scare him so badly...

They found their way to the meeting hall, the room filled with the aspiring students of Beacon. All of these people gathered here...it kinda reminded him of the guild hall...it reminded Natsu that he missed his friends at Fairy Tail...

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gramps, even Gajeel and Gray. Heck, he even kinda missed _Laxus_ of all people.

They're his family.

But Natsu was never one to get down! He knew he'd see them again! Fairy Tail members are always looking over one another! He just needed to have faith!

"Natsu! Over here!" Ruby was waving at him from a ways away, standing next to that girl who was apparently her sister. He saw Happy move from Pyrrha over to Ruby's head, taking a cozy spot as the scythe maiden gave a smile and pet him. Natsu turned back to Pyrrha and gave her a wave.

"It was nice to meetin' ya, Pyrrha! See ya!" He exclaimed before he began walking towards Ruby. Pyrrha extended her hand towards him, "Hold on, Natsu!" He stopped and turned back around to give her his attention, a curious look in his eye. "I'm...glad I got the chance to meet you. I hope we can...hang out more soon." She shyly told him as she rubbed her arm, a small smile on her face. Natsu gave her a grin and a thumbs-up.

"'Course we can! That's what friends do!" He then turned back around and continued towards Ruby. Pyrrha stared at his retreating back before smiling softly.

"Natsu Dragneel...what a kind soul...I like him." Pyrrha whispered before she turned her attention to the front, Professor Ozpin taking his stand. Natsu stopped in front of Ruby, raising his hand in greeting.

"Yo Ruby." Ruby smiled and waved back at him, her eyes just as happy as ever. "Hi Natsu!" Ruby waved as Yang stared Natsu down with a small smirk in place.

"Aren't you the _other_ guy that threw up on the ship?" The blonde asked, leading to Natsu gaining a tick mark on the back of his head. Is that the only way he was remembered now? One of the guys that threw up on the ship? What the hell! He hoped people didn't start calling him something stupid like Vomit Boy! Now that would piss him off!

"Aye! Natsu can't ride any kind of vehicle because he has really bad motion sickness! Even looking at transportation makes him queasy!" Happy, oh so helpfully, informed Yang, who seemed to be holding back her chuckles.

"Hey! Don't go laughing at me!" He growled at her as she smirked at him. "Sorry, but Ruby said you were some kind of 'dragon slayer.' I'm just wondering what kind of dragon slayer can't hold in his lunch on a simple ride." Natsu expelled flames from his nostrils in his rage, his left hand igniting.

"You wanna start something, blondie?" He growled at her as she grinned back at him. Ruby was watching, desperately waving her hands to try and diffuse the situation.

"What if I am?" Natsu saw the weapon on her hands fully activate, he let a fanged grin spread across his face. "If you are then I'll gladly deck you in the face!" This girl was picking a fight with the wrong idiot.

"Heh, big talk from a guy with pink hair." Yang grinned at him as his eye twitched briefly. What the hell was it about his hair that suddenly had people targeting it? That stupid stripper always would!

"Hey! Leave my freaking hair alone!" Natsu screamed in indignation. Yang was getting a real hoot outta riling this guy up. His reactions on there own were priceless!

"Yes, if Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Dragneel would kindly stop their rather important discussion, you'd all know that the entrance exam begins tomorrow." Ozpin called them out with an amused tone of voice. Meanwhile, Natsu merely stared up at Ozpin in shock.

There was an entrance EXAM?!

"Oh boy! You're in trouble Natsu. There's an exam that we all know you're gonna fail." Happy bluntly said as Natsu shook continued to twitch. What if he had to actually write something and THINK?! Natsu Dragneel did NOT think! He punched and that was freaking good enough for him!

"You are all dismissed, we will see you tomorrow for the exam!" And with that, all the students in the room dispersed, heading for the space where everyone would be sleeping for the night.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?" Happy called out for him from his place on Natsu's pillow, wrapped up in his scarf. The salmon-haired fire dragon turned to his little buddy, "What is it, Happy?" Natsu asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you think we'll ever see the guild again? I miss Lucy, Carla and everyone else." The blue Exceed's eyes began watering slightly. Natsu stared sadly at Happy, seems like his pal was going through the same thing he was earlier. Happy loved everyone at the guild just as much as he did.

"Of course we'll see them all again! We're Fairy Tail Wizards! We can do anything if it's for our friends!" Natsu happily exclaimed as Happy dried off his tears and smiled.

"Aye!" There was a short bout of silence before Happy spoke up. "Seriously though Natsu, that test is probably gonna destroy any chance you have in this place if it's written." Natsu deflated at Happy's words.

"Don't remind me..."

As Natsu sat on the ground and moped, footsteps were heard approaching both him and Happy. Natsu looked up and was met with a raven haired wearing a yukata for her sleepwear, her attention seemed to be on Happy before she moved her gaze over to Natsu.

"You have a cat here with you." It was less of a question and more of a statement of something obvious. Natsu blinked at her before looking over to Happy and then back to her.

"...Yes? That's Happy." Natsu replied as he pointed over at his partner who thrusted a paw into the air. "Aye!" The girl smiled over at Happy.

"Oh, he talks. That's a first. My name is Blake, you are...?" She introduced herself before gesturing to Natsu to do the same.

"Name's Natsu! So...did ya need somethin'?" He asked her with a pink eyebrow raised, Blake shook her head before moving over to Happy and crouching in front of him. Natsu watched incredulously as Blake pulled an entire _tuna_ out of her yukata and presented it to the Exceed, who's eyes sparkled in joy.

"Here you go. I hope you like tuna." Blake stood back before giving Natsu a small wave and departing. Meanwhile, Natsu was wondering why this girl walked around with fish stuffed inside her clothes. Seriously, why?

"Natsu...I think I'm in love..." Happy muttered as Natsu gave him a look. "Eh? Whatever happened to Carla? You cheatin' on her now?" Happy paused at the accusation, using this time to put his brain to work. Suddenly, his paw shot up as an idea struck.

"I know! I'll just have a harem!" He cried as Natsu blankly stared at him. "...Eh?" Was his sophisticated reply.

"Carla's pretty and she clearly wants me. Blake gave me fish and she's pretty too! The only solution is for me to form my own harem!" Happy exclaimed, his reasoning was perfect, untouchable, an absolute stroke of genius, a-

"Happy. That girl is a human...I think. She kinda smells like cat and fish...but she's still not a cat like you are." Natsu tried to reason but Happy was having none of it, he began to dig into his fish, blocking out Natsu's negative words.

Natsu decided to leave Happy to his fantasies, seeing as he clearly was to into that tuna.

* * *

"Locker number 777, right Happy?" Natsu asked as duo of dragon slayer and Exceed walked towards where Natsu thinks he put whatever stuff he had with him when he got here.

"Aye!" The cat replied as they walked on, Natsu walked past Ruby and Yang, offering Ruby a wave and Yang a glare. The kind of glare he reserved for Gray or Gajeel.

Natsu spotted Pyrrha talking with some white-haired girl, "Hey Pyrrha!" Natsu called out as the armor clad girl turned around and smiled at him, the girl behind her giving Natsu a glare.

"Hello Natsu. Weiss and I were just talking about the formation of teams, actually since the teams are to comprised of at least four people, would you like to join our team?" Natsu grinned, he wouldn't mind being on a team with Pyrrha, she seemed nice enough. When he was about to answer, Weiss threw herself between them.

"Hold on there! Who are you?" She asked, getting up in his face as Natsu's left eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Natsu and who are you?" Natsu asked as the girl took a step back, seeming offended.

"Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Compan-Hey! Where are you going?!" Weiss screamed at Natsu's retreating back, casting a lazy wave over his shoulder at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, whatever princess." Natsu threw out over his shoulder as Weiss grew red in the face from her rage. How dare this lowly little gnat insult her in such a way! The nerve of that fool! Pyrrha however waved goodbye to Natsu as he left.

Weiss merely continued to ground her teeth together. Then came Jaune Arc...ugh.

* * *

Natsu was happy. Natsu was really freaking happy! Turns out the test was completely physical! No writing involved! He stood with several of the other Beacon hopefuls at the top of a cliff, Ozpin and Glynda standing before them.

"Your test will take place in the Emerald Forest. Throughout the test you will be monitored and scored as you go." So they'd be watching him while he went? No problem! He'd just give 'em a show! "Also, know that whoever you first make eye-contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time at Beacon." Out of the corner of his eye Natsu noticed Ruby's world seem to shatter around her. The girl was devastated by the news apparently... "At the end of the forest, you will find ruins with the chosen artifact there, you and your partner shall take a relic and return here." Was that all? Easy!

"Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die." Oh please. As if Natsu wouldn't have done that anyway...

Natsu blinked when he saw everyone else before him go flying. Eh? So the thing below his feet was a spring? He was right after Yang, who sent a smirk at him before putting a pair of shades on.

"Try not to throw up, Cherry Blossom Top." She smirked again when she saw the look of pure rage Natsu gave her before she went flying off. Natsu swore he would deck her in the face one day...Then he realized he was up next, he looked at Ruby and gave her a grin before he was shot off. The wind slapping his face felt kinda like whenever he would get Lucy Kicked...

"Happy!" Natsu called out as his Exceed partner crawled out of his hood and grabbed onto the back of Natsu's shirt. "Let's make a landing pal!"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he lowered them down to the ground, Natsu landing down as Happy took to resting on his head. Natsu grinned before alighting his fist.

"Let's go kick some ass, Happy!"

* * *

 **READ THIS! It's about something important!**

 **The pairings. I'll be perfectly honest with you all, I am very conflicted on whether this should be a harem or not...**

 **On one hand, a lot of you seem to want a harem and I do enjoy writing those. On the other hand, I received a very eye-opening review stating that the girls in RWBY are indeed strong, independent female badasses that don't need a guy to shine...I can perfectly see where this is coming from as well.**

 **If I were to do a harem, I would have to pull off the girls in said harem liking Natsu while still being perfectly independent and badass. I'd have to make each girl express their feelings for Natsu in a way that perfectly coincides with their personalities and their abilities. Also, if a harem would happen, the MAX would be 4, so as to keep it from being some ultra cliché massive harem.**

 **So, I'll put a poll up. I would also like if you expressed what you thought in a review or PM, because I'd like to hear the reasoning behind your choice. Please note, whether this is a harem or not, Natsu WILL be paired with SOMEONE. I'm not quite sure who if we go down that road.**

 **So please! Give me some feedback! Your choice does matter!**


	3. Team Natsu is Forged!

Without hesitation Natsu chose a random direction and took off in it, something he's been doing a lot recently. Natsu just likes to wing it like that. He pushed through some brushes and made his way to a clearing, there wasn't much in it. A few trees, a rather large stone, the black creature of death snarling in his direction. A-

Wait.

Natsu grinned when he saw the beast, "Oh ho! This must be one of those Grimm things Ruby told me about!" Natsu wasted no time in igniting his fists. "I've been waitin' so long to finally punch something!"

The Beowolf leaped at Natsu, said dragon slayer leaping at it as well, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" A solid deck to the face ripped the Grimm's entire head off of its shoulders. "That's it? These things are pretty damn frail..." Natsu muttered in disappointment before he heard a series of growls all around him. Natsu's grin return with full force when he heard them. "More? Alright!"

Two of them jumped at him, aiming at his throat, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Both Beowolves were slammed into with the burning tendrils of flame before being launched. Another one came charging at Natsu and made a slash at his chest, he leaned over and let the slash hit the air where he was before smashing a flame-coated fist into its gut and sent it flying deeper into the forest.

"Is that all you got? C'mon!" Natsu taunted when about five of them leaped into the air and came down at him. Wasting no time, Natsu reached and grabbed one by the mouth, forcing the mouth shut as Natsu spun and used the captured Grimm to smash into the others, it was like hitting a home run when all four of them were shot to heaven knows where.

"Who's next?" Natsu made a 'come and get me' motion with his hand, his grin threatening to spilt his face in two. By now, only two Beowolves remained, Natsu grinned before he took a deep breath, gathering fire into his lungs. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The blast of flame washed over both of them and left them both a roasted mass of charred Grimm.

"Well that was just too easy. Are these things really a threat to humanity? I'm not seeing it..." Natsu muttered as he rotated his arm. Talk about disappointing, these things barely lasted more than a few minutes! Natsu sighed before he continued on into the forest. "I hope there's a stronger one nearby..."

* * *

Why was Weiss such a meanie? Ruby was doing everything in her power to convince her new partner to be her friend with little in the way of progress...

"I wish I'd partnered up with Natsu..." Ruby muttered. Natsu was nice, she really liked his pink hair! Some might say it takes away from his masculinity but Ruby thought the hair color just looked really good on Natsu, cute even. She also loved being around Happy, he was absolutely adorable and he never failed to make her laugh. Not to mention Natsu's amazing magic! She'd never seen anything like it and it made Natsu look so cool! She wishes she could use magic...

Weiss' eyebrow twitched when she heard the name, "Natsu? As in that pink haired idiot?" Weiss asked with audible displeasure in her tone. Ruby puffed out her cheeks at Weiss, combining that with her best glare. It was more adorable than it was menacing.

"Hey! Natsu's awesome! You haven't seen what he can do!" Ruby shot back, defending her new friend. What? Natsu was cool in her eyes! Despite the fact that he uses fire...meaning he's not 'cool' but...

"Oh please! Like I care about what he does!" Weiss replied as they walked on, stopping immediately when they heard an explosion and saw a Beowolf go flying past them from the forest.

"Huh? A flying Beowolf...should we...?" Ruby started before she saw Weiss walking in the _opposite_ direction from where the Grimm came flying from. "Weiss! Wait up!" Ruby called out as she went running after her partner.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, I only saw a glimpse of what he could do that night..." Glynda muttered as she and Ozpin observed the sakura-headed teen who had run into an Ursa this time before smashing its face in with a fiery fist. The massive Grimm fell to the ground unmoving as Natsu danced on its corpse. "Such great power for someone so young..."

"Well, Mr. Dragneel is indeed one of a kind. He's possibly the only person on this planet who doesn't have an aura. That in of itself raises several questions on how such a thing is even possible. The boy is certainly human and he does indeed possess a soul, if anything that has a soul has an aura then just why doesn't Natsu Dragneel?" Ozpin wore an amused smile on his face, like one who enjoyed solving puzzles and had just found a rather challenging one.

"I don't understand it either. He has no clue what an aura even is. He doesn't exactly have a semblance either, he has that...magic...he uses, he doesn't even have any form of weapon! The boy fights Grimm barehanded!" Glynda exclaimed, she couldn't fathom someone as...handicapped in the basic survival knowledge of this entire world such as Natsu could survive as a Huntsman. Ozpin's smile grew.

"That boy has a lot more to him than we've seen, he's truly one of a kind." Ozpin replied, to which Glynda gave him a raised brow before silently turning back to observe once more, sweat dropping as Natsu cackled like a maniac with every Grimm he blew to smithereens.

* * *

"These thing are so flimsy Happy! One attack and that's it! I'm not even breaking a sweat with this!" Natsu complained as he punched another Ursa's lights out and by lights he means eyes and by eyes he means face and by face he means entire freaking head.

"Oi Natsu! Maybe you're just punching them too hard!" Happy suggested as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I thought of that too! I'm punching them as soft as I can!" Natsu replied, he was truly trying to make these things last longer but it just wasn't happening...Natsu shrugged before he continued walking through the forest, there weren't many of those things attacking him anymore if any at all...he was getting pretty bored...

Then Natsu saw the horde of Beowolves that came running at him, Natsu placed his hand under his chin. He couldn't get a kick outta punching these guys anymore...maybe there was another way he could have fun with 'em...A light bulb lit up into being above Natsu's head as he slammed his fist into his open palm as an idea came to him. Happy noticed this and gave Natsu a look.

"You're gonna do something crazy again, aren't you?" Happy asked with a knowing tone in his voice, his only reply was a wild grin from Natsu. When one of the Beowolves ran by Natsu, he grabbed onto its side before pulling himself on top of it, grinning as he held onto its ears for leverage.

"Alright! I'm not even feeling-" Natsu suddenly gagged as he felt the motion sickness kick in. "Urgh, this was a horrible idea..." Natsu groaned out as Happy sighed, shaking his head at his idiot of a friend.

"This is what happens when you don't think what you're doing through, Natsu..." Happy sighed as Natsu was forced to endure the consequences of his own idiotic idea. Only Natsu could forget about his own motion sickness and willingly jump onto something in _motion_. Natsu was absolutely stupid like that. Bored while he sat on his place on Natsu's shoulder, he looked up at the sky to see a giant bird Grimm. It looked like it was carrying something, Happy couldn't make out what it was, he did see one of the things fall from its grasp though.

"That's a really big bird...I wonder what it dropped...maybe it was Lucy, she was probably too fat for the bird to carry so it dropped her!" Happy exclaimed, meanwhile a blonde Celestial Spirit Mage suddenly sneezed before a tick mark appeared on the back of her head. "I feel like strangling Happy...haven't seen him or Natsu for a while though..."

Natsu continued groaning as they rode on, "Happy...why didn't you tell me this was a bad idea...?" Natsu groaned out as Happy only shrugged. "You probably would've done it anyway, Natsu." He simply replied and gained even more groans in reply. The horde of Beowolves rode into a clearing as the one Natsu rode in on flung him onto his back in front of everyone else who had gathered at the ruins.

Everyone else watched as even after Nora came in riding an Ursa, Pyrrha came with a Deathstalker on her tail and Weiss and Ruby decided to bring their friend the Nevermore with them, Natsu came charging with an _entire pack_ of Beowolves. That's a lot to take in it seems...

Natsu picked himself up as he held his lunch back before he noticed everyone else was here as well, Yang rolled her eyes, "Oh look, Cherry Blossom's here too. Now that we have the entire gang here let's all die together!" She cried as Natsu looked around them, seeing the larger Grimm surrounding them all, Natsu grinned as his fists alighted.

"Whoa! These guys don't look as weak as those other ones! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned as everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Jaune stepped up to him, "You mean you're excited to fight all of these giant monsters of death!" Natsu turned back to look at him, remembering him as his fellow brother in motion sickness.

"These guys look like fun to fight! I'm gonna pound 'em!" Natsu exclaimed as Ruby popped up next to him with her scythe ready to cleave something. "I'm with you Natsu! Let's kill 'em!" She exclaimed as Natsu grinned at her.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Natsu exclaimed before Yang walked up to them both and activated Ember Celica, a grin on her face. "I can't sit back and let Cherry Blossom show me up!" Natsu gave her a brief glare at the nickname before grinning all the same. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and stood with them as well.

"If we die I'm blaming you, Natsu." She said, holding her weapon out and at the ready, Natsu flashed her a smile before Weiss begrudgingly stepped up. The Schnee Heiress whipped out Myrtenaster before sending Natsu and the other three girls a glare. "You're all idiots..." She muttered before switching the dust in her rapier to blue.

Nora hefted up Magnhild before grinning madly, "Let's break all of their legs!" She exclaimed as Ren walked up next to her, his weapons out as well. He didn't say anything, but his message was clear. Pyrrha held her weapon up in short sword form and held her shield close to her, "I'll fight alongside you all!" She exclaimed, ready to dive right into battle. Jaune was the only one left, he stared at everyone else in front of him, he couldn't understand how all these people...people his age could so fearlessly jump into this kind of fight. Didn't they know that it was very possible that they could die here?!

"You're all insane..." He muttered before pulling out Crocea Mors and slowly, _reluctantly_ stepping up to stand alongside the others. Natsu grinned when Happy jumped on his shoulder and he looked around at everyone else.

"Looks like everyone's ready to go! Let's kick some ass!" Everyone seemed to break off into their own groups. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss went charging after the Deathstalker. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren dived into the horde of Beowolves. Natsu grinned as he looked back at Happy.

"Let's fly, pal! We're gonna knock that stupid feather brain out of the sky!" Natsu exclaimed as Happy lifted him off of the ground. "Aye sir!" He exclaimed as they went flying up at the Nevermore, Natsu lit up his fist as they neared before slamming it into its gut from below and pushing it higher into the air. "Let's do this!"

Pyrrha hacked and slashed through several Beowolves, Nora wildly spun around while holding her hammer outward and smashing pointedly into several pairs of Grimm legs. Ren shot and slashed any of the Grimm heading to him. Jaune just kinda held his shield up and tanked...kinda.

As Pyrrha beheaded a Beowolf and bashed another on the top of the head with her shield before she saw Jaune's predicament and leaped over with a jumping slash and came down while slashing it in half. "Are you alright, Jaune?" She asked as he weakly nodded before looking at their situation with a calculating gaze. He turned to Nora, his gaze lingering on her hammer and then he looked to Ren before leveling his gaze back to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, I need you and Ren to partner up. Try to force as many of them towards one pile as you can." Pyrrha nodded before running off to Ren. He then turned to Nora and called out to her, "Nora! Can you come over here for a second?" He blinked when the girl suddenly appeared at his side. "What do you need?" She asked as Jaune whispered into her ear, she grinned widely at him and held her hammer high. "I like that idea!"

As Pyrrha and Ren forced most of the Beowolves present towards the center, Jaune looked to Nora, "Ready?" He asked as she nodded vigorously. Jaune held his shield above his head as Nora leaped up onto it, Jaune gave his strongest push upwards as Nora simultaneously leaped into the air, the resulting momentum sending her far above the ground. In mid-air she gave a wicked cackle before falling towards the horde of huddled Beowolves with her hammer held above her head and a psychotic grin on her face. She slammed Magnhild down right on top of them all. The ground shook as a mighty explosion resounded and a huge crater formed where most of the Beowolves were previously huddled together, now they were nothing but evaporating black matter.

"That was fun!" Nora cried out as Pyrrha and Ren looked down at the huge crater they stood in, but Pyrrha was the only one that seemed surprised. However, all of them got back into stance at the sight of more Beowolves.

Ruby zipped towards the Deathstalker with the use of her Semblance, Crescent Rose was held behind her before she brought the scythe down on the large Grimm's armored face, her weapon bounced off uselessly, she then found herself having to push off its face to avoid its stinger. Yang came charging in at the Deathstalker, throwing punch after punch while releasing round after round. The deadly Grimm seemed to slightly recoil but didn't seem damaged in the slightest, Yang ducked under a swipe from its stinger before she backed off.

"This thing's got some pretty annoying armor on its face!" Yang exclaimed before she saw the scorpion Grimm snap at Blake, the girl leaving a shadow in her place to take the hit while she retreated back. Suddenly, several spikes of ice smashed into the Grimm, it seemed to slightly irritate it but not do anything to damage it, Weiss clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"There isn't much we can do against that armor." Blake commented as her eyes narrowed at the Grimm. The thing was definitely durable, no arguing about that...they'd need something powerful to blow that armor off...

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu screamed as he slammed twin blazes into the Nevermore, burning it as it seemed to lose its balance before wildly flapping to regain it. Natsu and Happy zipped up to the Nevermore, weaving around the snap of its beak it took at them before Natsu lit his hand up again and smashed it in between the eyes. It flapped away from him as if staggering in mid-air before it swung a wing at Natsu, Happy veered them both out of the way as the wing cut through the air they occupied a moment ago.

"I think I like this one, Happy! It doesn't go down in one hit!" Natsu exclaimed as Happy sighed. "Only you would want whatever you're fighting to NOT go down in one hit." Happy dryly commented before he veered Natsu from another wing slash, the fire dragon slayer took a deep breath and exhaled on the over-sized black bird, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The flames engulfed the Nevermore, however it seemed to have just enough energy to keep itself aloft.

Natsu grinned when he saw how badly damaged this thing was, "Happy, let's go a little higher." Happy lifted Natsu till they were quite a ways above the Nevermore. "Drop me." Natsu simply said with a wild grin on his face, trusting Natsu's insanity, Happy released his hold on him as Natsu fell towards where the Nevermore was holding itself. Natsu picked up speed as he fell, the wind harshly slapping his face before he shrouded himself in flames from head to toe. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"

Everyone fighting on the ground paused to look up at the bright shooting star Natsu had become. Natsu slammed headfirst into the back of the Nevermore and continued his rapid descent with a huge bird of a Grimm attached to him. Where Natsu resembled a shooting star before, he now looked like a destructive meteorite heading towards the earth. Jaune frantically turned back to everyone else when he saw where Natsu was gonna land, "EVERYONE MOVE!" He screamed as the others didn't hesitate to do just that. They began running as Natsu neared the Deathstalker and the horde of Beowolves.

Natsu slammed into the ground where the Grimm the group was fighting stood. His crash site exploded in an explosive eruption that burned all of the surrounding trees within a five mile radius to nothing, the grass was scorched into nonexistance and a massive crater permanently marked his landing spot. Everyone was blasted off their feet by the pure force behind the explosion, being sent tumbling before they could regain their footing.

Back at the cliff side, Ozpin and Glynda saw the humongous explosion clearly from their place.

Natsu stood up straight from the explosion, Yang was the first to notice his figure through the smoke. Natsu stood with the flames blazing behind him, his hoodie had opened up and was showing off what Yang believed to be the most perfectly sculpted abs she had ever seen. Yang even felt her cheeks slightly heat up when she realized Natsu had a killer body, she supposed all of her teasing coupled with his pink hair and reputation as one of the 'Puke Brothers' as she had dubbed him and Jaune, had caused her attention to not really ever land on his amazing bod.

"Wow...he's pretty hot..." She then laughed to herself at her own pun.

Natsu climbed out of the crater as Happy landed on his head, "You think I overdid it Happy?" The blue Exceed just shrugged. "Nah, this is pretty average for your normal level of destruction."

The others merely just gaped at Natsu, Weiss quietly muttered, "Did he just kill a giant Nevermore, a Deathstalker AND a horde of Beowolves in ONE ATTACK?!" She screamed in disbelief as Ruby and Nora bounced up and down on their toes, wide grins on their faces and sparkles in their eyes.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" They screamed in admiration while everyone else remained silent in shock, well...Yang was simply too preoccupied taking in every inch of Natsu's body with her eyes, her nose even bled a little...

* * *

Team placements. Really freaking boring in Natsu's opinion. He'd rather not be here...

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You all retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. You will form Team CRDL." Ozpin called out as the four walked on stage and their pictures were displayed on the big screen. "Your leader will be Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You all retrieved the White Rook Pieces. You will form Team JNPR." Ozpin announced. "Your leader will be...Jaune Arc." Jaune's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. Poor guy looked a little stressed from the responsibility already...

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the White Knight Pieces. You four girls will form Team RWBY. Your leader will be Ruby Rose." Yang clapped for her sister while Weiss shot the girl a death glare. Blake didn't seem to care.

"And finally...Natsu Dragneel." Natsu grinned as he walked on stage.

"Alright! Whose team am I on?" He asked enthusiastically as Ozpin seemed amused at the question.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel since you were the only student who didn't do any of the tasks assigned for this test, you were the odd one left without a partner. You didn't pick up any of the relics either." Ozpin explained as a smile spread across his face as Natsu's eyes widened comically.

"WHAT!?" He screamed in shock. He had COMPLETELY forgotten to actually do ANYTHING! He forgot he was supposed to pair up with someone because he had Happy! He didn't even remember about the damn relics until Ozpin JUST brought them up!

"Meaning you are now the one and only member of Team Natsu. Beacon's very first one man team." Ozpin stated before Natsu raised an eyebrow and then smiled at the fond memories that came with the name Team Natsu. "In the event of a mission, you may be assigned with a chosen team, so prepared to see lots of new faces." Natsu opened his mouth to reply but Ozpin turned towards the audience. "From henceforth you are now all Huntsmen and Huntresses in training as students attending Beacon Academy!" Natsu merely shrugged.

It's not like he needed anymore ammo than just him. He was Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

 **I know it hasn't been long since the poll went up but I have reached my decision and I hope you guys understand and continue reading.**

 **I've decided that this story shall be a single pairing.**

 **Who's the lucky girl? Well, after much, and I mean MUCH inner warfare with myself! My decision has been made and henceforth shall remain unchanged. In the war of Ruby vs Yang over who I decided would be Natsu's woman...**

 **Yang won in the end. I'm sorry NatsuxRuby wanters but I personally enjoyed the thought of NatsuxYang just a tad bit more. Like...when you win a Turf War by 0.1% like that close...It helps that their personalities are actually pretty compatible. They like fighting, are quick to anger and are both affiliated with dragons and fire. Why not?**

 **I hope this news doesn't disappoint you all...I hope you all continue to read and enjoy!**

 **As for why I said no to the Harem, it was for one recurring reason.**

 **It doesn't fit Natsu's personality. Natsu having ONE girlfriend already sounds like hard work that'll give me headaches...**

 **As for Natsu's team, I can personally see Natsu forgetting what he's actually supposed to be doing. I took into account Natsu's apparently really bad memory and used it to my advantage. Now, Natsu will be a guy who kinda just goes team hopping as explained by Ozpin. You'll mostly see him hanging around Team RWBY though.**

 **So...Ja ne!**


	4. Nakama

Natsu awoke to the feeling of Happy's paw hitting his face, his slanty eyes cracked open and glared right at Happy, who merely gave him a smile. "Wake up, Natsu! You've got _school_ to go to!" Natsu's eye twitched when he realized Happy, who usually slept till well into the afternoon, had woken up early this morning _just_ to taunt him...

"Shut up, Happy. I'm up..." Natsu begrudgingly cracked his eyes open before pulling himself out of the bed. His eyes then narrowed in hatred at the school uniform that was hung up on the door. Natsu hated that uniform...way too dressy for his tastes...Without hesitation, Natsu ripped the tie right off. He threw the shirt on him but didn't bother to pin it down and merely left it open with the undershirt being shown off. He put on the sneakers he was given when he landed here, he really missed his sandals but these'll have to do...

Natsu looked over at the clock and tilted his head when he saw it was 8:55, when did his first class start again? Natsu lightly rapped a knuckle against his head...he then snapped his fingers as he finally remembered. "Oh yeah! Class starts at nine!"

...

"CRAP! CLASS STARTS AT NINE!" Natsu screamed as he tied his scarf around his neck and bolted out of the room with Happy waving as he rushed out. "Bye Natsu! Have fun in school!" Happy then giggled at Natsu's misfortune. He enjoyed Natsu's misery more than he should...

When he burst out of the room, Natsu realized he wasn't the only one late as both Team RWBY and JNPR were in the same boat. "Hey guys! You late too?" Natsu asked with a grin that did _not_ fit the situation in the slightest. Ruby threw a matching smile back at him, "Yup! We were getting our room all set up!" Natsu grinned before turning to Jaune. "What about you guys?"

"We...were just late...we only realized after we saw Team RWBY go running by..." Jaune replied with a nervous chuckle.

Natsu honestly didn't care _too_ much if he was late but he remembers Erza's beatings whenever he was late for his reading lessons...muscle memory kinda took over when he realized he might be late...a shiver then ran up his spine as he remembered those horrible times.

" _Natsu, why are you late?"_

 _"Hey! It's not my fault! I overslept!"_

 _"I will have to punish you so that you learn to arrive on time! Requip!"_

 _"E-Erza! Wait! Let's talk about—"_

 _"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"_

 _"HELP!"_

Natsu shivered. Memories best left forgotten...

Natsu then thought back to the reason he was running in the first place. Was there a way he could get to class in the next five minutes? Hmm...A light bulb seemed to flash over Natsu's head as an idea struck him.

He stuck his hands behind him before igniting them and having the flames blast backwards, propelling Natsu forward like a fighter jet! Yang saw Natsu about to blaze by her and grinned. "Free ride to class!" Yang exclaimed as she leaped onto Natsu's back and held onto his neck as the rest of her body flew behind her. She gave a laugh of merriment as Natsu gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Hey! I'm not some free taxi service!" Natsu screamed back at her, Yang's only response was to wrap her legs around his waist to secure herself while she laughed.

"You sure? I doubt you're any smarter than one Cherry Blossom." Yang mocked, a playful grin on her face while Natsu glared back at her as they accelerated to class.

It was quite a sight to see. A flaming young man carrying a laughing blonde girl on his back while he shouted obscenities at her. The other seven students lagging behind as Ruby waved her arms around childishly.

"No fair! I want a piggyback ride too!" She whined as Yang turned her head around and blew her a raspberry. "Sorry, little sister! This is my hot rod!" Yang waggled her eyebrows at her pun while everyone else groaned, with the exception of Natsu who was still pissed about his current use at the moment. "Would you get off?!"

* * *

 _Blah...blah blah blah...blah blah...blah._ This is all Natsu heard while he sat in Professor Port's Grimm studies class. _Blah blah...Grimm...blah blah...huntsman...blah blah...I'm fat...blah..._

Natsu wasn't even listening anymore to be frank, he'd fallen asleep ages ago. A giant snot bubble was beginning to expand from his nose...it was beginning to scald...and boil...everyone just kinda...stared at the sizzling expansion of snot growing from the dragon slayer's left nostril. Port had even stopped blabbering on when he noticed it for himself, he even crossed his arms and tapped his foot while waiting for Natsu to awake on his own.

It didn't happen...

"Mr. Dragneel! I don't suppose you'd like to participate in today's class?" Port called out. The snot bubble popped and sent boiling, almost acidic snot _everywhere_. Team RWBY and JNPR ducked for cover to avoid getting coated in burns and well...

Snot.

Others, however, weren't quite as lucky...

"Ew! It's gross _and_ it burns!" A random girl cried out as she ran out of the room with snot coating her uniform and steam coming off of her. Many other students were in this situation as well...none of them seemed very pleased...would anyone be?

"Huh? What...?" Natsu muttered out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before casting a look around the snot covered room and then focusing on the snot-covered, and steaming, form of his professor. Natsu blinked before he silently got up and headed for the door, stepping on several wads of his own nasal...stickiness... Port put a hand out to stop Natsu, the appendage coated in a thick layer of slime.

"Mr. Dragneel, where do you think you're going?" Port questioned, a none too pleased tone to his voice. It was reasonable after all, he was covered in his own student's sizzling goop. Natsu turned back to him and then back to the door once more before opening it.

"I've gotta take a piss." Natsu simply answered before leaving behind the disaster struck room for the others to suffer. Blake was the first who dared to poke her head up from the cover she had taken with her team, her yellow eyes gave the room a once over.

"It's safe...I think." Blake muttered, as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Team JNPR poked their heads up as well.

"Did...Natsu just cover the entire room in snot?" Jaune asked in disbelief as stared at the room with wide eyes. How much snot could one person contain in a single snot bubble...while making it boiling hot? Pyrrha nodded...slowly, very slowly.

"It would appear so..." Pyrrha muttered, she was actually undecided on whether she was disgusted...or impressed. Who knew how that could affect one's opponent in a fight? Suddenly being covered in burning...snot...

"Ew ew ew! It's on my cloak! It's on my cloak!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped around trying to get the slime off of her beloved cloak. Weiss was desperately trying to wipe it off of her face.

Poor girl received some of Natsu's bodily fluids hitting her face...didn't help that it was white and sticky...

"That idiot got some of his gunk on my face!" Weiss exclaimed in utter disgust, while Yang stifled a laugh before Weiss turned to her with hatred in her eyes. "What's so funny?!" Yang only openly chuckled this time.

"Your choice of words..." She then started to chuckling uncontrollably while Weiss blushed at the implication, feeling extremely uncomfortable. And violated.

Nora was...throwing goop at other people...why? She's Nora and she doesn't mind handling someone's snot...this is what poor Ren has to deal with...

Natsu walked back into the room with a stupidly relieved look on his face, everyone watched him in fear, scooting away to the farthest corner of the room. Port glared at Natsu after wiping snot out of his eyes, the salmon-head merely walked right by him, not even noticing his teacher's blatant rage or the room's current status. He merely plopped down back in his seat and pulled out a manga. This was the final straw for Port, who slammed his foot on the ground and his belly followed this movement.

"Well class! Thanks to Mr. Dragneel, I have no more time for class! You will clean this mess up at once young man!" He yelled at Natsu, who didn't even glance at the chubby man before answering.

"Can't. I'm reading Rave Master."

"Mr. Dragneel!"

* * *

"Mr. Arc. It's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. We wouldn't you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" Glynda said after Jaune was beaten down by Cardin Winchester, the two having just fought a spar. Cardin, after hearing what Glynda said, merely scoffed before quietly muttering so that only he would hear, "Speak for yourself."

Didn't stop Natsu from hearing it.

"Hey! What the hell did you say?!" Natsu screamed in anger. Natsu was pissed with this guy! Natsu considered Jaune his friend and anyone who dared wished ill upon his friends was deserving of an Iron Fist! Actually, Natsu was extremely tempted to deliver said punch, he was even approaching Cardin to do it right now...

In his defense, Cardin was rather ignorant of Natsu's temper and his raw strength, so the scoff that left his mouth was done without much thought, "Gonna make me take it back, pinky? Arc here's a freaking lo-" The nose. Cardin got decked right in the nose, his aura kept him from feeling the full brunt but the force behind was more than enough to send him sprawling to the floor. Natsu stood over him and glared death down upon him, slanted eyes narrowed in rage.

"Mr. Dragneel! Unless Mr. Winchester has been assigned as your opponent, please refrain from attacking him!" Glynda yelled at Natsu, who didn't even acknowledge her reprimanding. Jaune merely watched as Natsu stood up for him, trying to make sense of the situation and why Natsu had just punched a guy in the nose.

"You listen here," Natsu began, his voice holding a gruff anger with his words, "Jaune might not be the strongest guy around. Actually, he might need a lot of practice." Jaune cast his eyes downward and sighed at Natsu's bluntness. "But he works hard and I know if he keeps at it he'll get stronger in no time! That can't happen with jerks like you always puttin' him down! So shut up and leave my friend alone or I'll pound ya!" Jaune watched in amazement. Somebody he had only known for a small amount of time was defending him. Standing up for him. It was a little hard to believe.

Everyone watching merely stared at the scene, some in shock, some in admiration. Team RWBY and JNPR especially in terms of admiration. The rest of Team CRDL in terms of shock.

"What the hell?! You got a death wish, punk?!" Cardin snarled, his hands gripping onto his mace tightly. Natsu glared at him, alighting his fist in reply. Glynda forced her way in between.

"Enough! Our class is almost over and I have one last announcement to make!" With a scoff, Cardin put away his mace as the flames around Natsu's fist slowly died out, in contrast to the glare he was still aiming at Cardin. Glynda cleared her throat, giving a pointed glare to the boy on either side of her. "As you all know, checking your aura will be crucial during the Vytal Festival while you are participating in a tournament style duel." Natsu froze when this was mentioned, his eyes then gaining a comical sort of anger to them.

He was told he couldn't fight in that tournament. For several reasons.

The first and foremost was that he was a one-man team and with how the tournament was set up, it would be impossible for him to compete. In truth, Natsu definitely wouldn't mind taking on four people at once, it sounded like one hell of a fight! Now, he regretted being so freaking absent-minded during initiation! If only he'd actually done what he was supposed to...stupid brain.

The second reason was one Natsu still didn't quite get...he was told that he didn't have an aura or whatever. What was an aura again? He knew it wasn't some sort of magic...he just knew he didn't have one and everyone else apparently did. It was a little unfair actually...

This was also the reason that he _still_ hasn't fought in a spar yet! Having to watch _everyone_ else get to fight _except_ him was driving him insane! Seriously! So many strong people he wished he could fight! Natsu hated the experience of getting fired up _over_ and _over_ just to do nothing with all that excitement! It sucked! Who cares if he didn't have an aura! He just wanted to fight!

So unless Natsu could somehow form a team of four and work his way around the aura issue he wouldn't be fighting anybody! Why the hell did Ozpin want him here anyway?!

* * *

"Hey Natsu? Why did you...do what you did earlier?" Jaune asked Natsu while they all ate. Seems he was still trying to wrap his head around what Natsu had done for him. The rosy headed dragon slayer of Igneel looked up from the entire _turkey_ he was devouring.

"You're my friend. I don't let people bully my friends, it pisses me off." Natsu answered easily while Jaune blinked at him, pausing from picking at his food to look up at Natsu.

"Well, you didn't really have to-" Jaune started before Natsu shook his head.

"I don't let people bully those I consider my _nakama_." Everyone blinked at the term, with the exception of Ren, who gave a small smile that went unnoticed by the others. Yang raised a brow at Natsu.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked, a golden eyebrow raised while confusion crossed through her lilac orbs. While the word sounded somewhat like the language her own name comes from, it still sounded quite different though. Natsu turned a grin in her direction, a grin that subconsciously made her grin as well. What could she say? That grin of his was contagious.

She liked it.

"It means my partners. My friends. The people I hold dear." Natsu defined for everyone at the table, Yang grinned playfully, "Aw, I didn't know you held me close to your heart, Cherry Blossom!" She grinned when Natsu gave her a brief glare. Pyrrha then looked towards Natsu with a smile.

"You hold us all dear to you?" It was nice to have a friend openly state that they held you dear, it assured you that there was someone in this world who was truly looking out for you. No matter where you may be.

"Heck yeah!" He exclaimed with a small fist pump, shooting a smile at everyone at the table. All eight of them feeling the need to smile right back at the fire dragon slayer. Hell, even Weiss shot him a small smile. "I don't care about how long I've known someone for! If you and I have fought together and watched each others backs then we're friends in my book!" He exclaimed, Ruby grinned at him.

"Yeah! Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team Natsu are the best of friends!" Ruby exclaimed cheerily, everyone responded with a "Bonzai!" In return.

It wasn't until they heard the sound of mocking laughter and the pained cries of a girl that they all turned around to the source of the sounds and all scowled when they saw Cardin pulling on the rabbit ears of a faunus girl. Blake's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight, her change in attitude going largely unnoticed by the others. Yang glared at the bully with an intense desire to punch his face in, only being held back by Ruby.

"I hate people like him. Always picking on others..." Even Pyrrha was glaring angrily at the armored bastard. Nora suddenly turned back to their table and made a noise of confusion that prompted everyone to turn back to her. "What is it, Nora?" Ruby asked, while Nora just pointed at the empty seat that Natsu occupied only a few seconds ago, a faint dotted outline even seemed to remain. They all looked up to see Natsu walking up to Cardin, a stomp in his step as he approached.

Natsu stopped behind Cardin, the bully being to occupied with tormenting the poor brunette that was his current target, the rest of his team hadn't noticed yet either. Poor bastards.

Natsu laid a hand on Cardin's shoulder, causing the leader of Team CRDL to swivel around and look up to see who the hell was touch...ing...him...

He had looked right up into a pair of glowing red eyes, the rest of Natsu's face being shadowed over by his hair. Those eyes...those eyes belonged on some sort of demon...they were glowing. Glowing with pure rage. Cardin felt an instant fear take over his heart at the sight. The girl who Cardin was making miserable looked up at her savior, freezing with the same fear Cardin was feeling. Was this really her savior? Or someone who wanted to get to her himself...

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu's voice was deadly quiet, a calm rage laying underneath it. The hand that didn't rest on Cardin's shoulder ignited and clutched into a tight fist. Natsu didn't even flinch when the rest of the team surrounded him, his focus was entirely on Cardin, who finally seemed to regain his bearings and glared defiantly back at Natsu.

"What does it matter to you, pinky? You gonna play the hero and stop me?" Cardin asked, before Natsu's flaming hand loosened, the tight fist becoming an open palm...

Before it grabbed Cardin by the _face_ and slammed him into the floor, the area around him being cracked by the pure force behind the slam. Even with his aura, Cardin groaned in pain, Natsu swiveled his glare to Cardin's teammates, who all took an involuntary step back before swiftly running off. Their leader be damned! No way were they fighting against that...that monster!

"Buncha...freaking pussies..." Cardin groaned out before crouched down to his knees and grabbed Cardin by the front of his armor. He brought Cardin's face closer to his and ignited his fist, holding the flaming hand to the bully's face.

"Next time I see you freaking messin' with someone, I'll smash your freaking face in." Natsu growled out before releasing his hold on Cardin's armor, letting the dazed boy fall back to the floor. Natsu looked up at the girl he had defended, she was staring at him in shock and a tad bit of fear. "You alright?" He asked her.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you v-very much." The girl showed him her gratitude by giving a quick bow, Natsu grinned at her and nonchalantly waved his hand.

"C'mon, don't mention it! What's your name?" He asked, causing the girl's eyes to widen slightly before she averted her gaze. Instead finding much more interest in the floor.

"Velvet...Velvet Scarlatina..." She muttered out, while Natsu grinned and pointed a finger at himself.

"Natsu Dragneel!" He then turned to begin walking away. "I'll see ya around! Take care!" Natsu cried over his shoulder while Velvet looked back at the downed Cardin.

Was that really the same person?

Velvet couldn't be sure.

Natsu sat back down at the table with the others, raising an eyebrow at the looks he was receiving. Wide, circle eyes from most. Nora was frowning, muttering something about not breaking Cardin's legs. Yang was grinning at him.

"You've sure got a temper, Cherry Blossom." Yang commented. She found that entire situation incredibly hot. In a literal and punny sort of way. She wouldn't mind having a one-on-one with Natsu...

If you know what she means...

"Is that always your first reaction to something you don't like? Attack it?" Weiss asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes at Natsu. True, she didn't like that Cardin jerk either but to simply just walk over and...smash his head into the ground? A little overboard.

"It's the easiest solution. Punching my problems usually make them go away." Everyone blinked with the exception of Nora, who was nodding in agreement.

"I agree!" She cheered before everyone sweatdropped in unison, with the exception of Ren and Yang of course. He was just used to this kind of thing. While Yang solved her problems in a very similar way after all.

Natsu and Nora fist-bumped with grins on their faces. "To violence!" Truly, two monsters have formed what is needed to bring this world to its end. Grimm be damned...

* * *

"Why are we out here collecting sap for anyway?" Natsu asked as he crouched down and extracted sap from one of the many trees in the Forever Fall Forest. Natsu thought this entire field trip was dumb, who cares about freaking sap anyway?! Yang grinned from her place next to him, mirroring his actions before handing every collected jar to Blake, who silently watched on as the two had their conversation.

"Just for fun, ya know? It's a field trip after all. Supposed to let us unwind and all that." Yang smirked, while Natsu gave a dissatisfied grunt. He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree he was extracting from.

"A good fight's my way of unwinding." He then spared Ember Celica a glance and smirked. "You and I should spar sometime Goldilocks. You might be good for a workout." Natsu grinned in challenge, his sharp canines fully exposed for all to look upon. Yang, whose mind usually tends to inhabit a filthy gutter, interpreted that statement in the worst way possible. All the while staring at Natsu's exposed abs, him having zipped down the hoodie for today. A very light pink hue dusted her cheeks before a small, lecherous grin spread across her face and quiet giggles escaped her throat. Blake frowned when she heard that giggle. She knew it from anywhere.

Yang was smack dab in the middle of a perverted fantasy. Natsu was involved it seems.

"Hehe...yeah...a good workout...I...teehee...like that idea...Cherry Blossom...you didn't have to ask...this bodacious bod is yours when ready." Yang threw a little tease his way with a small grin in place, before it fell when Natsu scratched his head in confusion.

"Does that mean I can just walk up and punch you whenever I wanna spar? Sweet!" Natsu fist-pumped, his fist ignited while Yang sighed and Blake face-palmed.

Natsu was truly the king of dumbasses...

Both girls blinked when Natsu seemed to gain a small, sad smile on his face. "Just like with you. Huh, Ice Princess?" He whispered to himself so lowly that only Blake caught it. She tilted her head slightly at Natsu words. Ice Princess? Was he talking about Weiss? Didn't seem like it. She wouldn't mention it, however, Natsu didn't seem like he really wanted to talk about it...

* * *

"That's the guy, Tatsu or whatever. That damn bastard, thinking he can freaking make me look bad in front of all those people!" He then sent a grin at Jaune. "There's your target Jauney boy. Take aim and fire. The wasps will take care of the rest." Cardin told a bruised and tired Jaune as he thrust a jar of sap into his hands, whilst holding onto a box of Rapier Wasps that Jaune had gotten the night prior. Jaune stared at the back of Natsu's head with wide eyes. Cardin wanted him to throw this at Natsu? But...

He couldn't do that...

Natsu, who had stood up for Jaune when he needed it. Natsu, who had declared that he considered Jaune a close friend that he wouldn't stand someone hurting. Natsu, who gladly decked Cardin in the face when he made fun of Jaune. Natsu, someone Jaune could gladly call one of his closest friends...

There was no way in hell he was doing this.

"No." Jaune rebutted to Cardin, who's face scrunched up as if he had misheard.

"What was that Jauney boy? I don't think I quite caught that." Cardin growled out. "I hope you know that one word to Ozpin and you'll be on the first ship outta Beacon." He spat at the blonde knight, who briefly spared a look to the ground before turning up to glare at Cardin.

"Like I give a crap!" Jaune himself was almost taken aback by his very uncharacteristic statement, but he kept on. "As if I'm going to betray one of my friends! One of my _nakama_ , then you've got another thing coming!" Jaune's dark blue eyes glared straight at Cardin before chucking the jar of sap right at the bully's chest, covering his armor in the stuff. Cardin gave a look down to his armor-clad, sap-covered chest before a strangled chuckle, holding his rage back.

"Now look at what you've gone and done..." Jaune squeaked before feeling a punch connect with his face, courtesy of Cardin. "You know that wasn't very smart Jauney boy." He grabbed Jaune by the collar and hefted him up. "I'm gonna make that wimpy face of yours unrecognizable."

* * *

Natsu's ear twitched when a loud roar rang out through the forest, "The hell was that? Kinda sounded like one of those things from initiation day..." It was then Cardin's three lackeys came sprinting through yelling out, "Ursa!" Over and over!

Geez, talk about boys who cried wolf...Natsu blinked before his eyes locked onto Ruby.

He never really noticed...

Snapping out of his trance, Natsu grabbed the mohawk-haired one(Natsu completely forgot his name)by the back of his collar. "Where is it?" He demanded of the one in his grip, who pointed to where they came running from.

"It's got Cardin!" Usually Natsu would've said screw it(it really just depends on whether Natsu just flat out likes or dislikes said person) and let the guy get roughed up just a bit but stopped when he heard Pyrrha gasp out Jaune's name. Natsu's eyes widened a fraction before nonchalantly tossing the guy in his hands over his shoulder before sprinting towards the place they came running from. He barely even heard the orders Ruby gave Yang and Blake before he was out of sight.

Natsu kinda wanted to laugh when he saw Cardin go ragdolling across the field, he also wanted to grin when he saw Jaune step up to defend the bastard. True, Natsu didn't like the guy and he had been giving Jaune nothing but trouble. He mostly wanted to grin at how badass Jaune had gotten the chance to look.

He was proud of his friend.

Jaune coughed out as he felt his body go tumbling from a particular nasty strike from the Ursa. Why did he bother trying anyway? He damn well knew he couldn't do crap against something like that but his heart was telling him to save someone in need. Even if it was Cardin...

Jaune felt his momentum stop when a hand caught him by the hood and set him up straight. Jaune weakly looked over and caught sight of Natsu giving him a grin. "Hey there pal! Need a hand?" Natsu asked, Jaune giving him a tired smile. "I'd appreciate it."

"Can I see your sword?" Natsu asked, if anyone that knew Natsu saw the grin on his face then they'd know that he was up to something that may or may not result in death(Natsu Dragneel: Should not be prescribed to the weak of heart, terminally ill, pregnant, elderly or disabled. Users may experience pain, third-degree burns, headaches, bruises, insanity or death. If you are experiencing any of these symptoms, please call either Makarov Dreyar or Erza Scarlet.) Jaune handed Natsu over his sword, raising his eyebrow in confusion before his eyes(like his sword)lit up in alarm.

"You set my sword on fire?! Natsu! Crocea Mors is an Arc family heirloom! How am I supposed to explai–it's not burning." Jaune commented as he took his sword back and held it before him, making note of Natsu's grin.

"I control what I burn and don't burn. Wanna take that bad boy out for a spin on big and ugly over there?" Jaune gave an enthusiastic nod, for once he felt awesome! Holding a sword coated in dragon flames! He felt awe–, "Then he's all yours!"

"Huh?" Jaune blinked, maybe he heard incorrectly... "You're...not gonna help me?" Natsu wouldn't let him just...fight on his own right? They were friends...

"Nope! Have fun!" The rosy-haired fire breather shoved the blonde towards the giant Ursa. Jaune's eyes widened comically as he stumbled forth, Natsu was actually making him fight an Ursa! Alone! Why?!

Of course, Natsu wouldn't let it get out of hand. If it got too rough, he'd step in.

Even he knew this was Jaune's time to shine.

With one final thumbs-up from Natsu, Jaune put one foot in front of the other, sweat rolling down his face. "I'm about to die...I'm about to die...I haven't even gone on a single date in my life and I'm gonna—" Jaune then paused as another thought struck him. "But my friends might be in danger...and I still have to protect Cardin. Natsu lent me some of his power..." Jaune gazed at his burning blade and then glared hard at the Ursa. "I'll put it to good use...for my nakama!" Jaune lunged forward at the Ursa, he felt insane! He felt idiotic! He felt overconfident! He knows his friends are damn well capable of fighting this thing without any trouble but...

He wanted to protect them for a change...

Jaune slashed the Ursa back, leaving a burning cut across its chest before putting up his shield to take a swipe of the thing's arm. Jaune flew back from the strike before kicking onto his feet and charging again. "RAH!" Jaune cried as he jumped to strike at the Ursa and was swatted back once more. Feeling the determination run through his veins, Jaune charged forward once more.

Natsu's eyes narrowed when he saw the angle of the Ursa's paw and Jaune's body, Natsu charged up a small fireball in his hand before chucking it at the Ursa's paw, a mini-explosion erupted from the point of impact. The Ursa barely had time to cry out in pain before a flaming blade severed its head from its body, a rippling wave of heat marking the point of decapitation. Crocea Mors dropped from Jaune's hand and clattered against the ground, the magical flames surrounding it dispersing.

"I...did it...oh my god..." He then turned a weak gaze to Cardin, "If you...ever think about...hurting my friends again..." He paused. "I'm not sure what I'll do, but it won't be pretty." Cardin didn't respond from his floored position as Jaune walked away from him, picking up his blade on the way.

Like a true badass.

Then came Natsu's fist to Cardin's face, "That's for manipulating my friend. Asshole."

Later, Pyrrha and Ruby would wonder why Jaune had to be supported by Natsu, said dragon slayer sporting a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked before rushing over to Jaune and taking him from Natsu. Ruby simply sent a confused look to Natsu, whose grin only seemed to grow.

"Jaune killed an Ursa."

Uncomfortable silence followed.

"C'mon! I did!"

Even more silence. From everyone.

* * *

 **Guys...**

 **I can't do this, I'm sorry for leading you all over but seriously...**

 **I can't.**

 **This...single pairing thing. I can't! I'm a harem writer at heart! This single pairing...thing...isn't my style! I'm the guy who gave KIRBY a harem! Yes! THAT Kirby! Round puffball of cuteness!**

 **I was raised(really) on shounen, harem, and ecchi! I can't write single pairings anymore! Maybe when I was just starting out but goddammit** **! This is actually difficult! It also doesn't help that when I thought of this story the pairings weren't at the forefront. The humor and story itself were the priorities.**

 **The reason I haven't updated in a MONTH is because I've had to mull this over(I was also slacking)and I have so many ideas...**

 **But they all. End. In. A. Harem. I kid you not. Harems are my thing and I hope you can accept that. I wrote this chapter as an experiment to see how much I could enjoy a single pairing and I swear it was hard. I skipped so many opportunities for actual development of admiration and giving REASONS for romantic interest!**

 **Single pairings suck. Harems for the win. This story is officially a harem. This is fanfiction, not practical writing. I can do what I want. How I want.**

 **Ja ne.**

 **P.S. — After the end of Volume 1, I'm deviating from canon. So look forward to it.**

 **P.S.S. — Have any of you ever heard the Japanese dub for RWBY? It's actually pretty good. In my opinion anyway.**

 **P.S.S.S — By the way, I got J-Stars Victory VS+ recently so...anyone interested in playing? I mean if you've got a PS4 and all...just...send me your Network ID and...stuff...(wow...awkward...)**

 **Ja ne(for real).**


	5. Bonds That Transcend Species!

Natsu growled as he and Happy walked about the dark, night time streets of downtown Vale, his eyebrow twitching madly whilst his teeth ground together. If one looked closely, they would see the small tongues of flame exuding from his nostrils. Happy, who was on his shoulders, merely patted Natsu's cheek from his place on the sakura-head's shoulder.

"You do know that this is no one else's fault but yours, right? You were the one who didn't wanna fly back to the school..."

 **[About Four Hours Prior]**

"C'mon Natsu! I know you don't like it but the only way back to Beacon is on the Bullhead!" Ruby exclaimed to the dragon slayer as she tried to make him move in a completely futile effort. Natsu refused to get back on that freaking monster! It was already bad enough that he had to fly on it to even _get to Vale_ but now he had to fly _back?!_

HELL NO!

"Hell no! If I have to stay overnight, then I will! I am NOT riding on that thing again!" Natsu screamed while not budging in the slightest, his arms crossed. Happy, who was happily settled in Blake's arms, waved a lazy paw.

"Nothing you say will make Natsu get back on that thing..." He yawned, while snuggling deeper into his future woman's tender embrace...that smelled of fish...

"Do you know the kinds of people that roam around Vale at night, you dolt? Who knows what'll happen if you stay out here?" Once she was done, Natsu sent her a blank look.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've said it sounds like you actually care, Ice Queen..." The salmon-head dryly commented, while Weiss merely rolled her eyes at his jab, folding her arms and pointing him with an irritated gaze.

"Don't kid yourself Dragneel but as a fellow student at Beacon, it's my responsibility to make sure another student can make it back to the school on time." Weiss scoffed, which gained her a raspberry from Natsu.

"Screw your responsibility. I ain't gettin' back on that thing and that's all there is to it!" Natsu gave his fiery protest and all that's all she wrote, Yang had made one for effort by trying to bait the dragon slayer with her body, only for him to blink at her and reply, "Why would I want to do that with your boobs?"

"You are such a dumbass..."

 **[Back to Present]**

"I know but–" The fire spewer suddenly paused before craning his neck to the side almost mechanically to look at Happy, "Why didn't you just fly me back?!" Natsu accused his small, blue companion.

"I didn't feel like it. I would still be snuggled up to one of my future babes if you hadn't been so moody." Happy dryly shot back, Natsu had torn him from his comfortable spot, laying his head against the soft bosom of his beloved...

"That's never gonna work out ya know? I don't think cats are her type-"

"LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU NATSU!" Happy screamed while folding his ears downward against his head and squeezing his eyes shut, trying desperately to block out Natsu's _dream-shattering_ words!

With a twitch of the eye, Natsu continued walking forward, trying to...

He wasn't sure what he was actually doing...

It wasn't until he heard the faint sound of glass-shattering to his right that he perked up. "What the heck was that?" Natsu sprinted off to where the sound originated from, blinking when the smell of several different animals invaded his nostrils. Did some traveling circus lose track of all their animals? He could smell bear, deer, dog, and a few others.

Rounding a corner, Natsu was met with the sight of a group of at least six uniformed people entering a closed store through a shattered glass, Natsu assumed it was the same glass that he heard break before. The fire-breather narrowed his eyes, these guys looked like a bunch of common thieves, a bunch of good for nothings...

Natsu felt Happy straighten up on his shoulder, going from drowsy sitting to alert standing, "They're robbing that place, Natsu..." Happy muttered, Natsu turned to the small Exceed and nodded, Happy getting the hint before sprouting his wings and then flying up to a fire escape right above them.

Natsu began walking towards the thieving group, clenching his fist along the way. "Oi! The hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed, the group of six froze before one turned back to look at him, a woman from the shape of her body. He wouldn't be able to tell by her face since it was covered by a mask that looked like those Grimm things he's been fighting. She had a pair of fox ears sitting atop her head, something Natsu raised an eyebrow at, it kinda reminded him of Loke...

"Who the hell are you? Some kinda civilian? Don't try to play the hero...human trash..." She glared at him...probably, Natsu couldn't actually tell.

"Skidaddle pinky, we got a job to do." A man to her right said, a raccoon tail swinging freely behind him. As Natsu noticed their extra appendages, he noticed a trend among the entire group of six, animal parts were present _somewhere_ on each of their bodies. Be it the bear ears on one, the wolf tail on another, the dog ears, the antlers...

What was up with these people? He then snapped his fingers as he remembered Velvet. She had bunny ears on her head! Wait a minute...

Natsu blinked when he finally registered the insult the raccoon bastard had called him, "Pinky?! Oh you're asking for it now! Fire Dragon's..." The group seemed to recoil when they saw Natsu's fist light aflame. He flew at the bandit, and reared his fist back before throwing it forward, "Iron Fist!" The poor victim on the receiving end of that punch went flying to the other end of the room before crashing into the wall.

The others of the group stood frozen at the raw power behind Natsu's punch, the bear-eared one was the first to draw a sword from its sheathe before charging at Natsu. "I won't let you get in the way!" He screamed as he brought the sword down on Natsu, only for the fire dragon to side-step before igniting his hand again.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" With a swipe of his arm, Natsu slashed the man's side with a blazing claw slash. His opponent flew, steam and a bit of blood flying from the wound, with a twitch of the ear, Natsu backflipped over a surprise sword swipe from the wolf guy before igniting his right foot and slamming it onto his head, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" With that attack, the wolf man was buried face-first into the floor, smashing through with little resistance.

"Filthy human!" The females of the group, the Fox and Deer, both leaped at him with their swords ready to hack through, narrowing his eyes, Natsu ignited his arms and spun.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Twin tendrils of flame slammed into both females on either side of him, sending them flying back. He saw the dog-eared man come rushing at him with a set of twin knives, he swiped furiously at the Fairy Tail Mage, only to see him weaving around each and every swipe with ease before smashing a flaming fist into the man's chin and shooting him upwards with a blazing uppercut, sending the poor bastard through the ceiling.

"Anybody else wanna try?" He felt a bullet whiz past his head and turned to see the raccoon guy, who's mask was now broken, showing off his black-rimmed eyes holding a gun in a shaky hand. Natsu grinned, "Alrighty then! Fire Dragon's..." Natsu's cheeks bulged as fire built up in his lungs, "ROAR!" A torrent of flames blasted towards the weakened Faunus before engulfing him and then carrying him _through_ the wall he had previously been stuck in.

So now, the store was filled with unconscious thieves, terrible burns along the floor, walls and ceiling, as well as a hole in the far wall.

Seems like normal Natsu Dragneel destruction.

Natsu walked over to the downed form of the Bear Faunus before reaching down and yanking him up by the collar of his uniform, "Alright...wanna tell me why you guys decided to rob this place?" Natsu asked, his slanty eyes narrowing at the Faunus in his grasp.

"As if you'd understand, you human filth...the way you're kind has treated us for all our lives...we're getting back at you bastards...your oh so precious Dust is what we'll use for your downfall..." Natsu blinked at the guy's explanation.

"Huh? How we've treated you?" Was there some kind of weird history that Natsu was in the dark about? What was up with this world? He missed Earthland...

"Don't play dumb! The discrimination, abuse, torture, insulting words! The damn list goes on!" Natsu was at a loss for words(something new for him) before he merely gave the guy in front of him another confused look.

"I've never-" He paused when he once again remembered Velvet, Cardin was a real jerk to her until he had stepped in...

Was this how it was for these guys everyday of their lives?

The sound of sirens in the distance caused Natsu to leap in slight fright. Happy flew into the store with wide eyes.

"Natsu! It's the fuzz! We gotta bolt!" The Exceed exclaimed while Natsu ran toward the window.

"Quick Happy! Let's go! If we get arrested and Erza finds out..." Natsu shivered at the mere thought. Erza would have his head for sure for bringing dishonor to Fairy Tail by getting arrested of all things(despite her having been arrested before).

That was how the Vale authorities found six unconscious White Fang members in a Dust shop. Burns marred the walls, a hole was on the rear wall, and the whole place was just...disasterous...

* * *

"What happened here?" Ruby asked, her team looking upon the store which had its glass window shattered by a break-in the night before, the question the young reaper wanted answered was who...

"A robbery. Last night the Vale Police Force arrived on the scene to find the shop filled with heavy damage, almost tornado level..."

"Tornado-level destruction..." Weiss muttered as her left eye began twitching.

"The walls and ceiling were also scorched by an apparently powerful flame, it even burned through a wall..."

"Powerful flames..." Yang face-palmed. Oh please no...

"However, a lock of pink hair was found among the unconscious people who were on the floor."

"Pink hair..." Ruby sweat-dropped as the three of them(Blake was busy intently staring at a mask left behind by one of the thieves)simultaneously turned towards each other and nodded. It couldn't be anyone else...

"Natsu."

Meanwhile, Blake was staring at the leftover from Natsu's late night rampage. "The White Fang...they're robbing Dust shops in the middle of downtown Vale now...what have they become...?"

And that's when the ship from Vacuo docked...

* * *

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, Happy?"

"Why are we looking for the same guys that robbed that store last night?" Happy asked, his tail waving lazily behind him while he sprawled on top of Natsu's head. "I don't think they'd just be hanging around in broad daylight after last night..."

"We've gotta figure where their group or whatever is, those guys from before probably got caught by the cops but there's gotta be more of them hiding somewhere..." His eyes flicked back and forth, into alleyways and upwards towards the rooftops. "I'm not sure exactly where...but I know with guys like that there's definitely more." In response, Happy merely shrugged.

"Can't catch me dumbasses! Haha!" Natsu almost jumped out of skin when he heard the voice, "What the hell?! Was that Sting?!" Natsu turned around to see a blonde, monkey-tailed Faunus go running by him with a duo of Vale authorities hot on his trail.

"Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah Happy?"

"That guy had a tail...do you think he's one of those guys?" Happy asked, his paw pointing at where the faunus had just disappeared around the corner into an alleyway, the men still on his tail.

"C'mon Happy...not everybody like that is with 'em. Look at Velvet." Natsu shrugged, actually _using his brain._ "She's not one of those psycho thieves but she has her bunny ears." Even _he_ wasn't gonna attack someone because they were _like_ a few thieves.

"But...the police were chasing him..."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Let's go get him, Happy!"

* * *

It was about...perhaps, three hours later when Natsu finally caught up with the faunus that had run by him and Happy. He had found him enjoying a banana on one of the two story buildings in Downtown Vale, the guy really didn't seem to give two flying craps about what was going on around him.

"Hey you!" Natsu called out as Happy set him down onto the rooftop, the monkey Faunus turned around to face him, "Are you with those Black Canine—"

"White Fang, Natsu."

"White Fang guys?!" The blonde in front of him stared at Natsu before tossing his banana peel over his shoulder onto the street below, a faint cry of, "My leg!" Being heard after a few seconds.

"Who the heck even are you?" Was the first thing that he asked, "Some pinky comes outta nowhere accusing me of stuff while I'm just trying to relax." He smirked at the tick mark that appeared on Natsu's forehead.

"Just answer my damn question!" Natsu growled, this guy was kinda starting to get on his nerves. Huh, just like Sting when he first met him...

He grinned a little, "Nah, I'm not with those bunch of psychos. They're the ones walking around and giving Faunus everywhere a bad name. There's no way I'd go around with those guys." Natsu scratched his head, his eyes squinted in his confusion.

"So why were the police chasing you?" Natsu asked, in hindsight, assuming that someone who was with a criminal organization would be running around in broad daylight just seemed kinda...dumb.

This is Natsu after all.

"I stowed away on a boat from Vacuo and then those stick-up-the-ass cops started chasing me. Although, it was worth it to pass by that quad of hot chicks, especially that sharp-eyed seductress. What a bod she's got and let's not forget the blondie! I'd give anything to tap those!" A grin spread across his face as he remembered, while he recognized the Schnee heiress, he could really care less about her last name, he was too focused on her small but still curvy body. Granted, her chest was a bit on the flat side but he didn't discriminate. Little Red seemed a bit younger than him though...

But no less hot!

Natsu internally went through all the "sharp-eyed" women he knew. Of course there was Erza but that seemed unlikely...besides the fact that Erza was back in Earthland, she just _knew_ when someone was perving on her. Loke had been launched to Hargeon once because of it. You just didn't prev on Erza...

Then there was Kagura but he didn't know where she was in the slightest. The last time he saw her was during the Grand Magic Games...

Ultear was another one he knew but...strangely he hasn't seen her at all since the incident with Future Rogue...whatever happened to her?

He knew it wasn't Cana because she would be in a bar killing her liver not out in the streets.

There was Glynda Goodwitch but she just didn't seem like someone who ever stopped working so Natsu highly doubted she was in Vale.

Narrowing it down, Natsu could only think of Blake and this guy had mentioned three other girls so maybe...?

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Natsu asked while pointing an accusatory finger at the monkey Faunus before him.

"Sun Wukong! Remember it!" Sun exclaimed while Happy just smiled.

"Natsu's gonna forget it by tomorrow." The Exceed simply stated while tapping the side of Natsu's head, the dragon slayer swiping an irate hand at the giggling troll. Natsu turned his attention back to the guy he had followed when he saw him stand up.

"If it's alright with you, I'm gonna go follow that hot chick that's trying to hide her cat ears under that bow of hers." Happy seemed to freeze up when he heard that before he leaped at Sun's face.

"THAT'S MY WOMAN!"

* * *

Blake couldn't possibly feel more idiotic. She had let her one secret slip, the one thing she wanted to keep hidden the most. She had made friends, people she could actually rely on and have them rely on her! She had even become friends with a _Schnee_ of all people! Now because of her stupid mistake she couldn't possibly face them again! Why did she have to go through all the shit? First, it was the downward spiral of the White Fang, then it was Adam's descent into madness and violence and her consequent choice of abandoning him and now she has to deal with potentially losing the few friends she had left...

Seeing no more point in hiding it, Blake let her hands slowly go up to the one thing that had kept her safe from the discrimination and the hurtful words, her shield against the part of her that she kept hidden away. She undid the knot and let her cat ears spring free, she shivered slightly at the feeling of the cold night air hitting her other set of ears after having them kept away for so long.

"I always knew you smelled like cat!" She slightly jumped when Natsu's(admittedly loud) voice resounded in both sets of ears. She turned to look behind her and was greeted to Natsu, Happy, and the blonde monkey-tailed Faunus that had passed by her earlier in Vale. She raised an eyebrow at the claw marks on his face along with the fact that he was with Natsu in the first place.

Then it hit her that Natsu had _seriously_ never come back last night...that moron.

"MY BELOVED IS A CAT! EAT THAT NATSU!"

* * *

Blake patiently waited, with her hand resting in her palm that she had propped up on her elbow, sending a light, impatient glare at the two boys in front of her. Natsu and Sun had both been coughing uncontrollably after she had revealed that she was an ex-White Fang member. In her impatience, Blake noted that Natsu coughed out a small plume of flames with every cough. Blake also blinked when she noticed that Natsu had some Faunus-like traits, true he didn't have any animal ears or a tail but his canines were more than sharp enough to pass for a beast of some kind and his eyes were rather slanted as well...Natsu could pass for a Faunus honestly...

With a blink, Blake realized she didn't know a whole lot about Natsu. Sure, she knew he was an oblivious idiot and had apparently managed to catch Ruby's and Yang's attention but she didn't know very much beyond that...

Who was Natsu Dragneel?

"So wait a sec! Blake, you used to be with those psychos!" That raised another question in Blake's mind. What does Natsu really know about the White Fang? He talks like he has personal experience...

"Seriously?!" Sun had thrown in his two cents as well. Blake didn't hear anything from Happy, although that was probably because he was nestled in her arms. He really seemed to like it there she noted...

"Yes, I was once a member. Although, back then their methods were different, they weren't violent, bloody terrorists back then. We wanted equality through peaceful, civil means but pretty soon, a new leader stepped into power and his ways were much, much different." Blake spoke bitterly of her past, avoiding eye-contact.

"You're not with those creeps now, are ya?"

"Huh?" Blake's head snapped up to face Natsu's grin. What was he...?

"It doesn't matter if you used to be with those guys. You're here now right? Plus, you won't go stealing and murdering anyway, you're not like that!" Natsu sent her another grin after he said those words, causing Blake to get a small smile on her lips.

 _'I guess there's more to him than I thought.'_

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Natsu."

Meanwhile, Sun was grumbling, "Look at you being all sentimental and crap...you totally just want the hottie for yourself. Damn pinky..."

* * *

"Natsu, for the last time, we _cannot_ just go charging in when they land!" Blake scolded the dragon slayer in shushed tone. She knew Natsu was a headstrong idiot but he even he couldn't be this straight forward! He was worse than Yang!

"Why not?! I've fought these guys before!" Blake face-palmed as she remembered Natsu confirming that he was in fact the one who had beaten up those White Fang members.

"I get that Natsu, but we're just here to make sure of something not to beat them up!" With those words, Natsu deflated as he pouted, he was grateful that Happy wasn't here, opting to go fishing for his beloved. Blake turned to Sun and saw him eating a (most likely stolen) Apple, he blinked when he saw her staring and offered her another one.

"Want one? I stole it earlier." Blake gave him a small glare.

"Everything you have is stolen isn't it?" He shrugged and glared when Natsu yanked the apple from his hand and bit into it. Blake sighed, "Why did I get the idiots?" However, her demeanor turned serious when she saw the Bullhead coming down. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the one and only Roman Torchwick walk out of the Bullhead, although, not without a squad of White Fang accompanying him.

"What the hell is going on? There's no way the White Fang would work with a human like Torchwick." Her angered whisper drew back the attention of the quietly quarreling teens behind her, who blinked at her statement before looking at the scence.

"Wait a sec! I've seen that guy before! He was the one that Ruby and Ms. Scarywitch were fighting the night I got here!" Natsu exclaimed, Blake blinked, deciding to put the phrase, 'The night I got here' as a question she needed to ask later. Taking a few calming breaths, Blake held back the strong urge to charge straight at Torchwick without thinking it through. It was incredibly difficult to do, seeing as this was one part of her past that she'd rather forget and here was Torchwick not helping in the slightest. She wanted to jump down and rip out his jugular! A little dark for even her but that asshole was really pissing her–

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Blake's eye began twitching uncontrollably as she watched Natsu leap from their hiding place and smash a bludgeoning fist into the face of an unsuspecting White Fang member and sending him tumbling across the hard concrete ground of the docks before his body ragdolled across the water, much akin to a skipping stone. Eventually, the poor bastard plunged into the ocean with a grand splash. "Alright! Who wants the next one!" Blake wanted to smash her face against a very, _very_ hard wall right now. Natsu...Natsu freaking Dragneel...she'd _specifically_ told him _not_ to do what he just did! Hell! She was pretty damn sure it couldn't have been more than FIVE minutes ago!

"This guy's a riot..." Sun grinned down at the sight of an excited Natsu decking each and every fool that decided to charge him with their measly weapons and their petty guns! "He's also a complete psycho..."

"You're telling me..." Blake withdrew Gambol Shroud before leaping from her perch and charging straight at Torchwick himself, who simply had his face held in his gloved hands.

"Of all the times for pinky and I to have a reunion...all we're missing now is Little Red and the Witch!" He stopped when he saw Blake coming running at him, an angry look in her amber eyes that promised death. "Oh for fu–"

Natsu grinned as he blew through more and more of these White Fang pansies, seriously these guys were even weaker than the guys from before! Natsu heard the sound of weapons clashing, along with the sound of Blake's grunts, he paused in his beatings and turned to see Blake taking a bit of a beating from that Roman guy! Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, "That bastard!" Who did he think he was laying a finger on his friend?! With that, the young dragon slayer bolted in the direction of the clash.

The weakened grunts saw their opportunity as one turned to another quickly, "Go get the big guy! Quick!" It was then that he nodded and ran back aboard the Bullhead.

And out came one of the White Fang's rather...beefy Lieutenants...

"Show me the guy..."

))()(

"You and Natsu found Blake?!" Ruby asked, incredulously to the blue Exceed who flew before her and Penny, someone who Happy had questioned about and merely received, "She's a friend." From Ruby, something that caused the girl to jump for joy.

"Yup. She, Natsu, and Sun went on a stakeout!" Happy exclaimed, causing to Ruby's eyes to bulge out of her sockets.

"Without me?! That's so not fair!" Ruby shouted indignantly.

"I can show you where they are right now." Happy smiled, causing Ruby to do so as well.

"Please do! Come on Penny!"

()()()()

"YOU LEAVE HER ALO–" Natsu screamed, his fists alight before a force slammed into his side and sent him flying. "What the hell?!" He shouted in surprise as he picked himself up from the ground. "What hit me?!" Natsu frantically looked around him, he was honestly surprised he hadn't seen whatever wrecking ball had slammed into him. He finally looked straight ahead and was met with the sight of a monster of a faunus. The man was _very_ well-built, probably able to weigh somewhere in the 200s off of sheer muscle alone. He had on a muscle shirt that looked like it would simply tear in half from the way his ridiculous muscles were bulging against it. The two ears that seemed to belong on a rhino, combined with the man's stature indicated that this was a rhino faunus.

"You've been giving us a hard time, I've heard. Well, I'm gonna put you in your place you little, human brat!" He charged at Natsu, who's eyes widened slightly before rolled over to the side, all the while lighting his fists aflame. He cast a look to Blake, and now Sun, struggling against Roman, a growl escaped his throat before he turned his attention back to the guy before him.

"Get outta the way! I gotta help them out!" Natsu yelled at this stupid jerk that was blocking him from his friends! Who did this muscle-head think he was?! "If you don't move then I'll make you!" Natsu was pissed off now...

...good thing there was a big, dumb asshole right here for him to beat the living shit out of.

"I'd like to see you try, you little runt!" The faunus stood up straight and slammed a fist over his heart, "On my name as Lieutenant Rafael Crags of the White Fang! You'll just be one more piece of human crap for me to step on!" He came rushing forward once more, Natsu narrowed his eyes as he allowed him to come closer, with perfect timing Natsu placed both hands on Rafael's head before vaulting off of it and shooting himself over the rhino faunus. With missing a beat, Rafael made a complete 360 degree turn and charged for Natsu's back, with a war cry Natsu twisted around and planted a flaming elbow into his opponent's right temple and forced him to stumble to the left.

"I'm gonna freaking tell you one last time...MOVE!" Natsu screamed, right now this asshole was just keeping him back! All Natsu wanted was to smash him to the other side of the planet! Rafael merely stood straight up and looked Natsu in the eyes before snickering, causing Natsu's glare to intensify. "What the hell's so funny!"

"The fact that you have all this bravado. You think you, a mere piece of human trash just like the rest of your kind, has any chance of defeating me! A Lieutenant in the White Fang!" It was here that Natsu realized this was one of _those_ guys that kept repeating his damn title OVER and OVER again! "I admit, that semblance of yours is rather powerful but it can't match up to mine!" His body was suddenly beginning to cover itself in a sturdy, hard-looking black armor. "Let's see how those puny flames of yours stand up to the ultimate defense! Armament: Hardening!" When his transformation finished, he crossed his arms and smirked at Natsu with his face covered in the black metal. "Scared yet, filth?"

Natsu grinned.

Rafael scrunched up his nose, "What the hell are you smiling about?" Natsu merely cracked his knuckles.

"I'm pretty damn sure I've broken through harder armor than that. You've got nothing on an Iron Dragon's scales." Natsu stuck his hand out and made a 'come and get me' motion, causing Rafael's nose to flare as he started grinding his foot against the ground, ready to charge the cocky little bastard that thought he was tough shit!

"Think you're something hot, huh?!" He roared, only working to make Natsu's grin even wider.

"I'm a goddamn furnace!"

Rafael saw red invade his vision before he took off in a mad charge towards the Fairy Tail dragon slayer, intent on reducing this arrogant kid to nothing more than a bloody stain against the ground. Natsu casually sidestepped the charge, smirking as Rafael went right by him, the guy really had the mind of a freaking bull much more than a rhino.

"Stand still!" He shouted, in reply Natsu, with a shit-eating grin, took his jacket off and waved it to his side before uttering the forbidden word.

"...Olé." Rafael got so enraged that he dropped all logic and thinking and gave a blind charge(not much different from all his OTHER attacks mind you)towards Natsu, who merely grinned when he looked up at the Bullhead's coming in overhead.

Once more, Natsu Dragneel had a crazy idea...

 _Come on...just a little closer...almost there...and..._

The very minute Rafael reached Natsu, the salmon-head gave a fanged grin before ducking so low that his adversary's charged left him open at the stomach. It was in slow motion that Rafael's eyes widened along with Natsu's toothy grin and the blazing flames upon his right fist.

"Fire Dragon's...!"

"Oh no..."

"IRON FIST!" Natsu slammed his flaming, hard knuckle and broke RIGHT THROUGH the Lieutenant's 'impenetrable' armor and sent him flying upwards like a reverse comet that would have rather flown UPWARDS INTO the heavens! Rafael's scream was heard as bits and pieces of his Armament melted off of him and left him in nothing more than his pants and a half-destroyed muscle shirt. Rafael tore through one of the flying Bullheads with little to no resistance, ripping a hole from one side to the next. As the Bullhead fell into the ocean as a burning heap, Rafael flew to parts unknown, although anybody but Natsu would have realized that he went flying in the direction of Atlas.

Blake and Sun watched as Natsu used _another living being_ to shoot down a heavily-armored Bullhead, their shock only grew when they saw the ginger girl who had arrived with Ruby not long before(Penny, if Blake remembered correctly) do much the same with TWO others!

"Those two are complete monsters! I don't ever wanna fight EITHER of them!" Sun exclaimed, he really and truly never wanted to step into the ring with those two...hopefully he won't end up against them in the Vytal Festival...

"Natsu...again you show yourself to be some immensely powerful person...who are you exactly...?" She hadn't seen the flaming bullet that was apparently a living person, but from the body size, she knew it was Lieutenant Crags! By no means was that man weak either! His attack strategy was painfully simple but unbelievably effective if connected.

Natsu had just made short work of him...

However...she as well shared Sun's opinion.

Both of these people were monsters. Natsu, maybe literally...or maybe not...no monster would be doing an idiotic dance like that one...

Blake's eyes snapped open when she swiveled around and barely caught a glimpse of Torchwick flying off on a Bullhead, she growled, she couldn't believe she let him get away! She would get her answers soon though...and she wouldn't stop until she got them!

* * *

It was later that Natsu, Happy, Blake, Sun, Ruby and Penny rested while the Vale police were on the scene, Blake was anxiously expecting the arrival of both Weiss and Yang, how was she supposed to explain all this? She was visibly twitching and Natsu noticed it, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Oi, what's got you so jittery?" Natsu asked her, Blake gave him a quick glance before shifting her gaze back down to her feet, they were more interesting to her than having to explain her problems to _Natsu_ of all people...

"Don't worry about it...I'm fine..." She replied quietly, she did recoil when Natsu suddenly appeared right in front of her face, crouched down before her and _very_ much in her personal space. "What the?! Natsu!"

"You're not fine. I can see it on your face..." He paused for a moment, staring intently at her face that it was starting to make her slightly uncomfortable, he was so close...he could probably steal her first kiss if he wanted to...the mere thought caused her face to heat up slightly...

"You're worried about what they'll think of you aren't you?" Blake had explained to him about the confrontation with the RBY of Team RWBY. He knew she was scared of her friends not accepting her for who she was, despite the fact that Ruby had already done so whole-heartedly, he could clearly see how conflicted she was about this...

"I'm not–"

"You really shouldn't be you know. I can tell by just watching you girls...no matter what, you'll always be nakama forever because true friends never turn their backs on one another! So quit your worrying! You're as tight of nakama as can be!" A few stray tears from Blake's eyes as she looked back at Natsu with a sad smile.

How could she think her friends would abandon her? She should really...trust them more...

"Thank you...Natsu..." Blake sincerely thanked the dragon slayer, from the sidelines Ruby smiled at Natsu's words. Happy however, merely cried internally, _'My woman! Natsu's scooped her up into his vile claws!'_

It was later that Natsu watched with a small smile as Team RWBY was reunited, their bond stronger than before.

"I just ask that next time you go to your teammates and not..." She cast an irritated glance at Natsu. "Dragneel..." Natsu gave her the finger with his own glare in place. She growled at him before turning to Sun, "Although, I'm still not sure how to feel about you..."

"Ice Queen..."

"SHUT UP DRAGNEEL!"

* * *

 **So...that was another chapter...after like a month...**

 **I never intend to take so long but being a sophomore is hard guys...and I'm gonna be a junior next year...great...**

 **NOW! Let's get something straight! By no means was I trying to start some Fairy Tail vs One Piece war about the Armament! It was a reference and nothing more! I'm not trying to compare it to Gajeel! Are we clear?! I like One Piece so I used the name, it is NOT CANONICALLY ACCURATE! Are we good? Good.**

 **I also made a reference to one of my FanFiction idols, he does a lot of Naruto fics as well as quite a few Naruto/RWBY fics. If you didn't catch, I'll drop a hint for those who know him...**

 **"Naruto the" that's all that must be said.**

 **One last thing, I hope everyone knows that by harem I don't mean super polygamy Natsu, I mean it's more along the lines of multiple girls vying for his affection(about 4-5) but only one will ACTUALLY end up with him. Do expect several stolen kisses, hugs, and bed sneak-ins though.**

 **Final note: I'll be playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 tomorrow. If ANYONE has a PS4, the game and is interested, shoot me your PSN in a PM. For those interested, mine is King_Jaegar(Yeah, I like Attack on Titan so?) well...JA NE!**

 **...Still waiting for a good Fairy Tail Fighting/Adventure game though...**


	6. An Important Notice from the Shogun

So uh...heya. Been a while, huh? Yeah I know and what I'm about to say may not help. At all.

No, this story is NOT getting discontinued. Trust me. However, I am going to rewrite this. Am I going to start a whole different story to do that? No. I jumped into this one without considering all the facts.

For one: Remnant has no Ethernano, something I realized after I rewatched some of Fairy Tail. This means that Natsu using magic should be impossible, seeing as Remnant is equivalent to Edolas in terms of magic. None. I could use my fanfiction god powers but that's just the cheap, easy way out.

Two: I wrote this on a pure whim. Do I regret that? Not in the slightest, but now I have more time for planning and the like.

Will the rewritten chapters differ DRASTICALLY from the originals? Only after Chapter 1 really. The first chapter will remain largely the same, save a few details after Natsu's arrival.

Here's the bad news. I won't even start rewriting until the end of May. Why then specifically? School. If you remember I'm a high school sophomore, that's why updates are HELLA slow. I become way more active during summer, believe me.

Well...I hope you all don't hate me for this. BUT! Alongside my Fairy Tail and RWBY fans who read this, do I have any Kingdom Hearts fans in the crowd? Yes? No? If yes, I have a KH/RWBY fanfic in the works! Which I'll start around the same time Burning Remnants gets up and kicking again! If you care that is...

Anyway, see you all around and hopefully back here around late May - Early June. Ja ne!


End file.
